Mystery Games
by ThatDarnNinja
Summary: When the couple move into their new WANDERFUL grand castle like house, many new surprises await this loving Amuto couple. But are the surprises good or bad? And is that REALLY a diamond ring hidden in Ikuto's pocket? Read and find out. *wink* -HIATUS!-
1. Chapter 1 : Is This Ours?

**Title : Mystery Games**

**Rating** : **T. [may go higher later for scary scenes, language, alcohol, and fight scenes.]**

Pairing: Ikuto T. & Amu H.

AmutoSummary: When the couple move into their new WANDERFUL grand castle like house, many new surprises await this loving Amuto couple. But are the surprises good or bad? And is that REALLY a diamond ring hidden in Ikuto's pocket? Read and find out. *wink*

Notes: Everyones ages Ikuto 21. Amu 20. Tadase 20. Utau 19. Yaya 18. Rima 20. Kukai 21. Nadeshiko 21. Kairi 19.

!WARNING! The Following story has much OOC-NESS and is way past the time line the real story of Shugo Chara follows and does not contain any Chara's and really, is not very related to the story line of Shugo Chara in anyway. This is a Fan Fic made for pure enjoyment and ThatDarnNinja does NOT own anything. [As seen in the declaimer below] Thank you VERY much for reading, it means the world to me *smiles* Please R&R and enjoy. ~ ThatDarnNinja ~

**ThatDarnNinja**: TICK TOCK ON THE CLOCK BUT THE PARTY DON'T STOP NO! WHOA WHOA WA-OH!..[I do NOT own]

**Ikuto: **She's doing it again *Looks at me like I'm insane.*

**Amu & Yaya & Utau: **WA-OH. Ain't got a care in the world but got pla…

**Ikuto: **Someone please, kill me now…*gives us a bored look and walks away.*

**Yoru:** ThatDarnNinja **does not** own **Shugo Chara**, Nya.

**ThatDarnNinja: **Po-po shut us…YORU! *Glomps* ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>**is this ours?**

**|Ikuto's POV|**

**} FLASH BACK {**

_**I was on my way home when I happened to see a pink head of hair bowed over a set of knees and Shaking? I listened closely using my cat like ears and heard the unmistakable sound of crying. –Tadase!- I thought bitterly. If he hurt her in anyway I would make sure to pay him back ten fold. **_

_**I walked over to the little pinkie haired girl and wrapped my arms around her and whispered "Shouldn't you be home doing your homework like a good little, A-m-u." I made sure to drag her name out and hopefully get her to blush and forget her worries, if only for a moment.**_

_**She didn't even look up and finally I heard her mumble "Go away Ikuto, I don't want to talk to you right now." Shocked by her words I tighten my grip and faked a voice of hurt child like poutiness**_

"_**Awhh, but Amu-Chan! I just wanted hug from my little strawberry." I heard her sniff and felt her heat up at my words and I knew I had her on the run now. **_

_**Slowly she raised her head and looked up at me, I could see her tears clearly still filling her eyes and I felt such pain my chest that I just wanted to…well, I wasn't sure what I wanted, maybe to beat up who ever hurt her? To take her pain away? To tell her I wouldn't let anyone else every hurt her? Yeah, all that and more but all I could do was stand there and remind myself –I'm not her boyfriend, I have no right to feel such things…or do I? I am her friend after all! Even if… - My thoughts focused back on her as she began to speak.**_

"_**Are you going to let go of me?" She asked and I saw a small blush begin on her beautiful tear filled face.**_

"_**Not until you tell me what happened." I said with a smirk, half wishing she'd tell me. Half wishing I could just hold her like this forever.**_

"_**Well…"She began and the whole story came out. By the sounds of it, her and Tadase [her boyfriend] had a fight and broke up and now she doesn't know what to do, she already misses him.**_

_**I hated hearing her talk about Tadase that way when it was me, ME who she should love. ME who she should be with! I lost most of my anger with Tadase when I remembered that now Amu was free, free to be mine.**_

_**I smirked at this and thought to myself –Oh yes, she will be mine!- **_

_**} END FLASH BACK {**_

Of course Tadase said sorry to her and asked her back two weeks later but she said they still needed space…then I asked her two months later to be my girl and she said yes. I smiled to myself at this thought and kept replying that day in my head. 

Sitting in Sand Witch Parlor and watching her eat her favorite Ham and Swiss. And how red her face got when I asked and even the way she couldn't stop stuttering.

I sighed and closed my eyes just thinking of those wonderful memory's. –_She's been mine ever since that day- _

True, it's only been three years since then and even though she's still in collage, this is her last year and tomorrow we will be moving in together in this beautiful manner house on the street near her collage and just as near to the places she wants to work. I mean am I the best boyfriend or what? -Though, I hope to be more soon- I thought as I held the open small box in my palm, looking at the detail on the ring inside. –Soon- I thought, closing the box and laying it on the dresser next to my bed. –Really soon- and moments later, thoughts still full of tomorrow. I felt myself giving into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>|Amu's POV|<strong>

"Ikutooooooo!" I whined as I felt the car go over another speed bump "Are we there yet?" I asked now getting really tired of this dumb blind fold Ikuto insisted I wear.

"No, now just wait a little longer." I heard something in his voice that sounded a lot like worry, but what could he possible be worried about?

"I told you, we don't have to move in together if you aren't ready for it…" I started a little unsure if this really was a good idea.

"I know but I told you, I'm fine with it."

"Then why the blind fold? We agreed we'd just go with a small apartment to start remember?"

"Yeah,"

Ugh! I hate when he does that,

"Okay…" I started again after a moment "then what's with the blind fold? Are you taking me somewhere special first or what?"

"I told you, it's a surprise."

"But I HATE surprises!" I said with my "Cool 'n' Spicy" act.

"Lair." Ikuto stated coolly.

Okay, maybe I did lie but this waiting is killing me!

"You know me to well, you know that." I said moving my face to the window, even if I couldn't see anything outside it would at least hide my smile from him. Although I'm sure I sense a smirk lurking on his face, which only made me blush a little.

Soon we came to a stop and he turned the car off.

"Stay there, I'll get your door." He said opening his own.

"I can do i—"he cut my off before I had the chance to finish.

"No, just stay there."

"Can I at least take off this blind fold?" I said folding my arms with a pouty lip act.

"Not yet." He said simply and I heard my door open and felt his warm hands take hold of mine and guild me out of my seat and into the open air.

I heard kids laughing, dogs barking, birds chirping, and the smell of summer cook outs and even the splashes of pools. It sounded perfect, wherever we were.

"wher—" again he cut me off.

"You'll see but first before you take off the blind fold, I want you to think about the future okay?" He said sounding worried again.

"Ikuto, what did you do?" I hated to hear the worry in his voice, he never sounds worried!

"You'll see, now…" he paused before finishing "Remember you love me,"

"Iku—"

"And remember you still have one more year of collage,"

"Well I know bu—"

"And remember the places you are thinking of working after that,"

"I kno—"

"AND remember one day you might want to start a family too."

I stayed silent. Partly because the last thing he said stunned me and partly because I feared he'd just cut me off if I tried to say anything.

Silence…

"Ikuto…" I began.

"You can take off the blind fold now." He said with an indifferent tone of voice.

Slowly I raised my hands to the knot hold on the blind fold tightly in place and managed to pull it lose. It fell and I had to shut my eyes against the bright sunlight. I slowly opened my eyes again, this time with more care and as my vision cleared I saw… -_a castle? - _No, it wasn't a castle but it sure looked close to it. It was a beautiful two story manner type house with a grand balcony spreading across the top floor. Three doors lead onto the balcony by the looks of it and the house was so long it looked like it took up two lots on its own. A wonderful walk way up to the big oak doors was covered by cherry blossom trees and the garage looked like it could hold two army tanks.

"Oh my…Ikuto is this ours?" I asked walking toward the house looking up at the beautiful colors and grand fire place chimney.

"Yep, I already had the movers bring everything over while we were at breakfast." Ikuto walked up beside me and put an arm on my shoulders. "Do you want to see the inside?" I saw from the comer of my eye that he was smirking, obviously pleased by my reactions.

But at this moment I didn't really care, I turned to him and I was sure my eyes where sparking as much as my heart and I nodded then he dragged me through the front doors and I felt like I got punched in the stomach.

I gasped and looked around gaping at the deep wood stairs leading up to the next floor, the million doors leading who knows where and…and…"Oh my…IKUTO YOU…!" I yelled as I ran to the window and looked out.

Across the lake I could see my collage campus. And through another window I saw a beautiful park.

Through all the windows was something beautiful and new, all the doors a new and beautiful or perfect room.

After running around shouting out things like "OH MY GOODNESS! IKUTO LOOK! THERES ANOTHER BATHEROOM!" Or "IKUTO! WE HAVE A KITCHEN!" I stopped and thought about something, this house was so beautiful and perfect in everyway. The colors, the floors, but…

I snapped back to reality when I finally saw a pair of fingers snapping in front of me "huh?" I said blankly realizing I had been staring at nothing for a few minutes.

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto's face showed worry at my sudden mood change, his deep blue eyes bore into my honey gold ones and I felt as if he was searching for an answer in my eyes. But what answer he was looking for I didn't know.

"How…" I started looking around the living room we were know standing in "How did you pay for this?"

By the look on his face I could tell I took him completely surprise and maybe he even feared I'd ask that.

After a moment I asked again, "Ikuto, how did you pay for this?"

"Does it reall—"I cut him off right there.

"Yes, it really DOES matter." I folded my arms and gave him my 'Now answer me or risk trouble' look.

He sighed "well, you remember my rich uncle that's pretty tight with me?"

I nodded.

"He chipped in a little." He said acting bored.

I just tilted my head to the side and stared straight into his eyes. I wanted the truth.

He sighed again and looked out the window closest to him "Fine, he helped out a lot."

I looked sadly at him then walked over to face him "Ikuto, why did you go through all this? I thought...I thought we were going with an apartment?" he looked down at me and took my hands in his.

"Because Amu, I wanted it to be perfect." He said this while dragging me to the blue couch near the TV.

"Perfect for what?" I asked as he pushed me down on the couch and sat down next time me "So long as I'm with you its all perfect, Ikuto." I said and closed my eyes leaning in to kiss him but suddenly found he wasn't there anymore. I opened my eyes and looked around 'til I saw him…-_WHAT IS HE DOING?- _I thought as I looked at Ikuto in front of me. - _ON ONE KNEE!_ –

"I want it perfect…" Ikuto took my hands and held them tight for a moment then dropped them. "For this…" Ikuto lifted a box out of his pocket and opened it slowly. I saw the diamond ring inside shine with the light from all the windows.

"Amu Hinamori," Ikuto started, looking at my eyes with so many emotions I just couldn't read them. I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Love of my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja &amp; Yaya &amp; Most of my readers:<strong> *Fan girl mode* Squee!

**Kukai:** *walks in and covers ears* what is that noise?

**Rima:** It's called fan girl scream. *bored blank look*

**Ikuto:** *gives ThatDarnNinja eyes full of daggers* you made me out to be some sappy romantic gay…TADASE!

**Tadase:** Yeah!...HEY! *goes to corner and starts making plans to kill Ikuto*

**Utau:** *In other corner on fire and making plans to kill ThatDarnNinja.*

**Inuyasha:** You done yet ThatDarnNinja? You promised you'd make an Inuyasha one shot and I want to get it done before Kagome gets back.

**Shippo:** Why do you wanna make it with Kagome?

**Inuyasha:** Whaa! Uhm, no reason *folds arms and leans against the wall*

**Ikuto: **Think again mutt, ThatDarnNinja is not finished with this yet.

**ThatDarnNinja:** Well…

**Yaya:** You mean, you're just going to leave us hanging? *starts throwing a tantrum*

**ThatDarnNinja:** No, wait Yaya don't cry! But yes, I'm leaving this until I get at least to reviews telling me they wanna know if Amu says Yes or no an-

**Inuyasha:** you can finish later come on. *grabs ThatDarnNinja and drags her off. Ikuto follows yelling at him*

**Amu:** *No soul.*

**Shippo:** ThatDarnNinja doesn't own **Shugo Chara** or **Inuyasha**.

**Tadase:** *Prince Mode* Please R&R ^-^…*King Mode* OR I'LL KILL YOU! *bucket lands on head* **EVERYTHING FADES**


	2. Chapter 2 : Not His

**(A/N – Most "Last Chapter Flash Backs" Will be in a different POV then the original chapter, I like to let you see things in new and different ways, And it will always be in the POV our chapter starts with. *smile* let me know if you like it or would rather I keep the original. By the way, "****RomanticaKH1****" : Your comment made me laugh and spill my soup!...Feel pleased :P and "Hey Gurl" : I now feel the need to make Amu say…..Maybe ;] Lol jk! But really, thank you for Reviewing, your two reviews mean that I could now write this chapter. P.S I LOVE Constructive Criticism and advise!)**

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja<strong>: HEY EVERYONE :D! How's It goi- *Gets hit with a pillow* OW! What was that for-*Gets hit with thirty pillows*Okay that's it I'm gonna-*Starts dodging pillows*

**Rima**: Your readers are a little upset…*keeps watching the readers throwing pillows at ThatDarnNinja*

**ThatDarnNinja**: Ya think? *Keeps jumping around trying to avoid more pillows* OKAY OKAY I GET IT! *Jumps over table still avoiding pillows* Now stop before I- *Gets hit dead on, in the face thanks to Yaya*

**Yaya:** YOU LEFT YAYA WAITING! *Throws another pillow at ThatDarnNinja*

**Ikuto:** Your readers aren't the _only_ ones _upset_ here! *Glares at ThatDarnNinja*

**ThatDarnNinja:** *Hiding behind Mori-Senpai [OHSHC]* I'm sorry! I won't be that evil again! …okay, I'll TRY Not to be that evil again-*Hunni calls Mori to come eat cake with him, leaving ThatDarnNinja in the open* …!

**Readers:** You'll TRY? …OH HECK NO!*Throws more pillows*

**ThatDarnNinja:** _OOOOOOOO_!*fades into background*

**Amu:** ThatDarnNinja does **NOT** own **Shugo Chara** or **OHSHC**.

**Ran:** Enjoy! ^-^

**Yaya:** *in background* _DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two : Not His.<strong>

} FLASH BACK |Normal POV| {

_**"I want it perfect…" Ikuto took Amu's hands and held them tightly for a moment then dropped them. "For this…" Ikuto finished gently lifting a box out of his pocket and opened it slowly. Amu's mouth opened and her eyes widened as she saw the diamond ring inside shine with the light from all the windows surrounding them.**_

_**"Amu Hinamori," Ikuto started, looking into Amu's eyes deeply with so many emotions flashing through, she just couldn't read them. She moved slightly as she felt a shiver run down her spine. "Love of my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"**_

**} END FLASH BACK {**

* * *

><p>Silence beat hard on their eardrums as Amu sat in complete shock and Ikuto couldn't stop thinking <em>–Say yes…say yes…SAY YES...PLEASE SAY YES!-<em>

"I—"Amu began, still stunned. She opened her mouth, closed it. Tried again, failed. Then finally opened it once more and it seemed to cost her a great deal to find the words she was looking for, and so it seemed, the air to breathe as well.

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja:<strong> Maybe I'll go take a small break, get something to eat and th—

*Zero [Vampire Knight] puts gun to ThatDarnNinja's head*

**ThatDarnNinja:** Or not…*eye's gun.*

**Ikuto:** Thanks old friend. *Pats Zero's back*

**Zero:** No problem. *Turns attention back to ThatDarnNinja* Ahhm, your readers are waiting…

**ThatDarnNinja:***Worried laugh* Uhm..ha ha…right…*cough* back to the story! :D

* * *

><p>"I will" she said and her eyes sparkled with so much life and emotion the Ikuto felt his head begin to rush and hurt with happiness. Or maybe that was because he was still holding a breath he took right after asking her.<p>

After breathing out slowly Ikuto slipped the ring on her slim finger and then he leaned in and kissed her gently but passionately.

Pulling away from the kiss he knew he's heart was going to burst with so many feelings running through but he really didn't care._ –Yes! - _He thought as a smirk began to sneak onto his face. _–She said yes!- _

"Uhm…Ikuto?" Amu looked deeply into his midnight blue eyes and he could see her blush was still at full force.

"Yeah?" He asked still smirking.

"Can we go shopping? I need to get some groceries for our new house." Ikuto nodded in agreement and as they walked back to the car hand in hand.

"Here," Ikuto tossed the blind fold he had her wear on the car ride up "Put this back on."

"What? Why?" Amu asked confused by this action.

"Because first, I'm taking you out to dinner and it's a surprise" Ikuto said with a small wink in Amu's direction which brought back the dying red tint in her warm cheeks and in return got a pout.

"But Ikutooooo! I don't wanna." Amu whined to her boyfriend—no her fiancé.

Ikuto only chuckled in return and turning the keys in the ignition, they were on their way.

* * *

><p><strong>[Later that night.]<strong>

**} Amu's POV {**

"Mhmm, and then he said '_Amu, love of my life. Marry me_.' And so of course I said yes and—"

"Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I KNOW!"

"And then? AND THEN?"

"Well he slipped the ring on my finger and it was _perfect!_"

"AWWW!"

"I know! Like a dream!"

"You simply _must _send me a picture!"

"Hold up" I took the phone away from my face and scrolled through the pictures until I found the one I had taken from earlier that day, clicked send to Utau, and put the phone back up to my ear. "Did you get it?"

"Just got it…It's so perfect!"

"Isn't it just!"

"Would you two just give it a rest already?" Ikuto said from the door way. I glanced at him and merely waved my hand in a 'Shoo' type motion.

"Sorry Utau, Ikuto's tired and grumpy again…tomorrow? Yeah sure thing! Mmkay, bye." I hung up the phone then started typing out Yaya's number.

"You're calling someone else?" Ikuto asked lazily from the blue couch.

"Well of course! We're _engaged_ in case you forgot and I have to let everyone know and-Yaya? Hey it's Amu." Ikuto just sighed behind me but I paid him no mind. This was a girl thing after all and he would just have to live with it. –_And besides_- I thought _–my friends would __**kill**__ me if they found out I didn't tell them right away.-_

"Amu? OMG what's up? How are you? Wanna go get sweets tomorrow?" I chuckled as Yaya kept being her hyper self

"Hey Yaya, guess what…me and Ikuto are ENGAGED!"

"WAHHHHH? REALLY?"

"Yep!" I smiled as I said this looking down at my ring, it really was perfect, it had pink and blue diamonds in a circle around the sliver top and in the middle was a pure crystal diamond in the shape of a heart, what could be more perfect?

"NO WAY! WHAT HAPPENED! HOW DID HE PROPOSE? TELL ME EVERYTHING!" I told Yaya the story as I had everyone else. She, like the others, had questions, and fan girl moments which I shared full blast and to the annoyance of Ikuto I might add.

"Well I call you later Yaya, I still have a few more calls before bed, okay I will. Bye Yaya." I hung up the phone and looked through my contacts, _-who have I not told…- _I continued down 'til I came across a name.I quickly dialed his number and decide how I was going to break the news to him. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him but I knew he'd find out by someone one day and at least it should be me.

The phone rang again and again until

"Hello?"

"Hey Tadase, been a while." I heard Ikuto sit up quickly and fail to hide a small hiss that fell from his lips at the sound of Tadase's name

"Hinamori, Amu?"

"Yep! I was just calling to tell you that…well…me and Ikuto are Engaged!" There was since, I some how knew there would be. I mean when Ikuto and I started dating it hurt Tadase I think and we really haven't been as close. Yeah we still talk now and then when I run into at collage and on the streets but really…

"Oh," he replied finally, I felt awkward and a little uncomfortable. "That's great. Congratulations!" Tadase said sadly and I felt rather guilty that this was how I told him.

"Thanks Tadase," I said trying to smile and shake off the guilt, it was better he find out now.

"How did it happen?" Really? He wants details?

"Well, he…Hey Tadase, how about we meet for coffee tomorrow and talk? I hate telling you this way it's so…awkward." Ugh! That sounded so stupid, and is Ikuto really scowling at me? I turned to see he was, and hissing deeply too. I tried my best to ignore him.

"Sure, 2 o'clock okay?"

"Sounds great! See you then! Bye Tadase." We hung up and I was hesitating, trying not to turn around and face a very upset Ikuto.

"Ahem"

-_Don't, turn, around...-_

"Amu..."

_-No, I won't turn around…not yet…-_

"_Amu" _this time I had to turn around, Ikuto sounded really pissed.

"Ye—yess?" Damn my stuttering. Put that aside I tried to look as innocent as possible. I knew Ikuto didn't like Tadase. But I think that's only because he's jealous of him.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow and his look showed his anger _very _clearly. Not even trying to hide it… this is going to be bad, _-come on Amu-_ I thought trying to keep cool _–think of something to cool him off quickly.-_ "What?" I asked putting on my 'Cool'n'Spice' façade.

"You know what." His eyes were cold and mysterious and even to me, his fiancée, couldn't read them.

Looking into his eyes, something clicked! I tried to hide a smirk as I thought of a great way to calm down my hostile fiancé.

"Ikutoooooo," I purred out his name and sat on his lap and lowered down 'til my mouth was hovering over his ear and whispered "Don't be so jealous, remember you have me and he _doesn't_." I felt Ikuto shiver a moment under my hot breath on his touchy cat like ears and he started to purr at my last words. Smirking to myself I took a note from him and bite ever so lightly on his ear, only to earn a purr and hiss in one, -_which, might I add, anyone would pay money to see- _I moved back and stared deep into his eyes and felt our lips lightly brush each other then breath became impossible to get as he began kissing me.

Pulling away to breathe, Ikuto turned on the TV and we snuggled together to watch an American show called "Who's the Boss" **[A/N: I DO NOT OWN]** and I heard him sigh then say, more to himself then me.

"Of all people Amu…why him?" then he sniffed my hair and sighed again but more contently this time.

I smiled and thought to myself _–Because I must Ikuto…I must. -_And the last thing I remember thinking before sleep took me into its clutches, was my perverted Fiancé.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu:<strong> Hey, where is ThatDarnNinja?

**Ikuto:** *Lying down on the couch with eyes closed* who cares.

**ThatDarnNinja:** Sorry!...I was off working on chapter three, :D it's SOOOOOOOOOO much better then this chapter, this one was kinda suckish and I'm super sorry! *sadface* I didn't know where to take it and Ikuto was to busy fighting with Amu for ether of them to tell me .

**Ikuto**: Well it was her fault.

**Amu:** IT WAS NOT! *folds arms* if you ha—

**ThatDarnNinja**: I don't own **Shugo Chara** or **Vampire Night** or **Who's The Boss** Orrrrrrrr **Hero by Skillet**. Please **R&R**, I'm not finishing chapter three until I get three reviews *wink* an—

**Ikuto:** THAT WAS YOU!

**Amu:** WAS NOT!

**ThatDarnNinja:** *singing*I need a heroooooo, to save me know!

**Miki:** *sweatdrop* thanks for reading, like ThatDarnNinja said, please **R&R**. See ya!

**EVERYTHING FADES.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Diary's and  Memory's

**ThatDarnNinja:** Finally! Finished! *sigh* took long enough…well! : D time to go take a nap.

**Ikuto:** *grabs ThatDarnNinja's shirt to keep her from going anywhere* Ohhhhh no you don't. *puts ThatDarnNinja back in the chair* you've left everyone waiting long enough. You promised this chapter was better then two right? *stares ThatDarnNinja down with his midnight blue eyes.*

**ThatDarnNinja:** *gulp* uhmm…yes…?

**Ikuto:** *smirks* well then…let our readers have their story!

**ThatDarnNinja:** Okay okay b-

**Ikuto: **Good girl. See Amu, _that _is how you should be when I tell you to do something!

**ThatDarnNinja**: But I—

**Amu:** *Sticks nose in the air and folds arms across her chest* Pshh, you wish! *looks over to ThatDarnNinja* if you really want me to ask like her then I'll gladly try. *smirk*

**ThatDarnNinja:** ZzZzZzZz…

**Ikuto: **Wha- *turns to see ThatDarnNinja* …*takes breath* WAKE UP YOU LAZY WRITER!

**ThatDarnNinja: **Huh? Wha? When? I…oh…Here! *hands Ikuto Chapter three* good night *walks away and into a door, then opens the door and through the door way.*

**Ikuto and Amu:** *sweatdrop*

**Ikuto:** Crazy old nut.

**Amu:** Why are we letting her write our story again?

**Ikuto:** . . . -_- *cough* so ThatDarnNinja does** NOT** own **Shugo Chara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three : Diary's and Memory's.<strong>

**} FLASH BACK |Ikuto's POV| {**

_**"Ikutoooooo," Amu purred out my name and sat on my lap and before I could react, had lowered down 'til her mouth was hovering over my right ear and whispered "Don't be so jealous, remember you have me and he **__**doesn't**__**." I felt her hot breath brush my cold ear and a shiver ran down my spine. Her last words 'You have me and he doesn't' had brought a purr out of me before I could stop it. Suddenly I felt her bite ever so lightly on my ear, I didn't know if it was pain or pleasure. I purred and hissed at the same time and I felt my cheeks lightly heat at that. She moved back and stared deep into my eyes and I felt our lips lightly brush each other then breath became impossible to get as I began kissing her deeply.**_

_**Pulling away to breathe, I turned on the TV and we snuggled together to watch an American show called "Who's the Boss" **__**[A/N: I DO NOT OWN]**__** and I sighed and whispered, more to myself then Amu.**_

_**"Of all people Amu…why him?" then I sniffed her hair deeply and the smell of strawberries over whelmed me and I sighed again but more contently this time.**_

_**Soon Amu was in a deep sleep but the smile on her face made me smile a true smile to, she was like an angel, MY angel.**_

_**} END FLASH BACK {**_

"Alright I'm off!" I heard Amu yell from somewhere down stairs. Then the door slammed and silence filled our new manner house.

Looking out the window I could see Amu getting into the car, her pink hair blowing lightly behind her and keeping me mesmerized until the car drove off towards her collage.

I check the clock and sighed heavily. First Amu was off to get her New Year schedule for collage, then off to meet Utau for ramen and later Yaya and then…I sighed again and decided I go eat the breakfast Amu left heated for me. I knew I was a bit of a jerk this morning but I was just sulking because Tadase is all important enough to tell in person "Psh, what makes him good enough for that?" I asked the empty hall ways as I made my way through our maze of a house. "Not like he's really been all that good a friend lately." though I knew I would have ended up jealous of him if he stayed close to my Amu.

Once I had finished Breakfast and after pacing the house up and down for an hour, I decided to go for a drive. _–After all- _I thought jamming the keys into the ignition _–It's not as if I'm stalking her or anything…and I'm defiantly NOT jealous. Maybe I won't even run into her, I'm just...—_what I was though, I wasn't sure.

* * *

><p>I had been driving for what seemed ever <strong>[AN: Two Hours you gas waster!] **and was about to give up when stopped at a red light I saw a small coffee shop and pinkie sitting next to a princely looking man by one of the big front windows and the smile upon Amu face had me gripping my steering wheel so tightly my knuckles were white, pure white. Then, I saw that she was smiling _because_ of the ring, MY ring on her finger that she was showing Tadase and a smirk tugged at the corner of my lips.

A honk behind me brought me back to real time and I saw the light above me was green. Making my way quickly to side so I could turn around and make my way back _–Maybe I'll just listen for a minute-_I thought as a smirk once again rose to my lips and a glint in my eye showing some of my old self straight threw their midnight blue gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>|Amu's POV|<strong>

Tadase was talking about something but I was to busy looking out the window at the blue firebird that just drove away to really pay him any mind.

I had heard a honk and looked out the window only to see a blue firebird pulling away and I was sure for a moment it had been Ikuto's car but the more I thought about it the more it sound ridiculous. _–Ikuto trusts me right? He would never spy on me like that…would he?-_

"Amu?" I heard Tadase's voice float into my thoughts and realized he must have noticed my attention now focused else where.

"Hmm…?" I provided still not looking away from the window.

"Is everything…alright?" I looked toward him and saw he had a worried look in his eye.

I waved my arms up and down like I was about to try and fly away and said rather hurriedly "Huh…Oh nnn—no! Just thought I saw…" I glanced out the window one last time then sighed "I dunno…so what was your question?" I asked turn back to face Tadase and gave him one of my best smiles.

"I asked how you remembered that night with Yaya and Hiro and the fireworks." Tadase asked with curiosity showing through his soft smile.

I laughed and said still giggling "Oh, I wrote it in my diary" Wiping tears of laughter from my eyes, remembering those times "Didn't I ever tell you I kept a diary?"

"No…do you still write in a diary?" Tadase asked acting normal but I thought I saw something flash in his eyes…must have been nothing.

"Yep!" I said proudly "I write in it every night!" right as I said that I remembered I forgot to write in it last night _–But really-_ I thought trying to keep my face indifferent _–with the new house, getting engaged, _telling_ everyone I'm engaged and everything, I think my diary will forgive me –_

"Huh?" I said noticing Tadase had gone silent waiting for my answer to a new question of his.

Tadase let out a chuckle before repeating "I asked you where this new house of yours was?"

A small blush brushed my cheeks as I mentally kicked myself for letting his old princely charms get to me. Then I thought about where the house was, I had only really seen the way there after me and Ikuto were on our way home from shopping and it had been pretty dark. "Uhh…" I began thinking which ways I went this morning. "Well, you know where our collage is, well two blocks down from there on Tamaview road; the big mansion looking house at 65th is ours." I finished thoughtful on if I'd even be able to get home tonight. But out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Tadase's eyes widen and his cup slip a little from his hand almost ready to drop, or maybe I was just imagining things, I was still in shock from the sudden change in life

When I looked at Tadase fully again he looked fine and his cup was held fine and firm in his left hand. I mentally shook myself _–get a grip girl! -_I told myself firmly.

* * *

><p>Later after me and Tadase said our goodbyes and went our different ways and once I had finished everything I had left to do that day I decided I wanted some time to think about things, so here I was sitting in the park where Ikuto and I first met. My car was parked not far and the moon was almost fully raised into the ever deepening sky now.<p>

I let out a sigh and raised my eyes to the first and brightest star I could see, as my thoughts raced between if I really still felt anything for Tadase and if I really wanted to marry Ikuto, I heard someone yelling for help from the little patch of trees behind me. I ran to where I thought I heard the scream but couldn't see anyone, thinking I was just to tired and hearing things I started to walk back to my car when I heard it again much closer. And this time I heard a man say "Stop…struggling!" the voice sound like it was fighting hard to hold on to someone and as I start running towards it my heart almost stopped when I heard the voice that yelled out sounding tear filled "PLEASE! LET ME GO!"

Amu's eyes opened wide and she gave a worried whisper

"Rima!"

* * *

><p><strong>|Ikuto's POV|<strong>

My eyes were placed on the TV in front of me with some jingle filled commercial playing it's song and asking you to buy what it offered. But I truth my eyes were unfocused and my thoughts were still replying what I heard at the coffee shop.

**} FLASH BACK {**

_**As I walked into the small and cozy coffee shop I seated myself in the shadows of an empty table at the back and pretended to read one of the magazines I carelessly took from the front. I listened closely and heard Amu laugh and say "Oh, I wrote it in my diary" Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes; she smiled up at Tadase and said a little confused "Didn't I ever tell you I kept a diary?" **_

"_**No…do you still write in a diary?" I heard Tadase asked in reply.**_

"_**Ex-Excuse me…" a waitress started looking at me with an 'I don't wanna do this' look.**_

"_**Hmm?" I asked trying to listen to what Tadase was saying. **_

_**I heard Amu respond with "Huh?" before the waitress started talking again.**_

"_**Can I ge-get you anything?" She asked nervously. I noticed Amu blush slightly and my anger rose a little.**_

"_**No." I said coldly to the waitress in front of me and she back away a little and, it seemed, started fighting with her self to say something.**_

"_**Uhh…" I heard Amu begin. Again the waitress began to speak**_

"_**How about an—another ma—magazine?" She fiddled with her note book and pen as she said this.**_

_**I looked down to see I had been pretending to read 'Teen Girl Magazine for young lady's.' trying to hold down my blush with this I said as coolly as I could muster "No, this is fine. Thank you." And I waved her away to which she followed and left me in peace to hear Amu say "You know, it's funny you should ask that..." and so the rest I heard from them was story's of old times, and once or twice Tadase asked something like "And Ikuto? Did he ever…" and soon I left when I saw they were running low on things to discuss.**_

_**And with my curiosity at peace and my jealous level back to a nice and easy low I thought I'd go home and do the work I promised Amu I'd do. And I'd make sure to ask her how things went with Tadase today.**_

**} END FLASH BACK {**

I smirked, thinking of all the ways I could make Amu blush tonight. And blush way more then she did for Tadase.

As I turned the TV off, I reached for my phone and noticed the time ~**10:00 PM**~ I looked towards the door leading to the front hall way and listened. But nothing came, No cars, no doors, no 'hello's I'm home's'. –Where is she! - I thought starting to fear she couldn't find the house so late or maybe she had car trouble.

I dialed her number and put to the phone to my ear as it began to ring.

And ring

And ring

And ring

And ring

And "Hi! You've reached Amu H—" _click_.

I put the phone in my pocket and grabbed my jacket. I had called her three times and no reply, now I was worried.

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja: <strong>*singing* something's getting in the way! Something's just about to break!

**Ran:** ThatDarnNinja-Chan, what are you singing?

**ThatDarnNinja:** It's called 'Diary of Jane' by 'Breaking Benjamin' [I DO NOT OWN] I was listening to this song when I wrote this Chapter so I thought it only right to listen when I read it! :D

**Miki:** You know, it's said if you listen to music while making something, the song you choose will affect how it turns out.

**Everyone:** *looks at Miki* . . .

**ThatDarnNinja:** Well, now I know why this chapter turned out this way O.o…

**Ikuto:** *Fire in eyes* If you DARE hurt my Amu ThatDarnNinja, I will kill you!

**Amu:** Hey! I'm not YOUR Amu!

**Ikuto:** *smirks* yes you are. *points at engagement ring* that proves it.

**ThatDarnNinja:** *Pulls out donut and throws it at Ikuto*

**Ikuto:** What the - what was that for? *daggers at ThatDarnNinja*

**ThatDarnNinja:** *Folds arms and sticks nose in the air* that's what you get. *Becomes dramatic* NEVER UPSET A WRITER! MUAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *cough cough* ahh sorry, hair ball.

**Everyone:** *stares at ThatDarnNinja then sweatdrops*

**Tamaki:** ThatDarnNinja does **NOT **own **Shugo Chara, OHSHC, The Music**, or any other **copyrighted** m-

**Ikuto: **What are you doing?

**Tamaki:** The disclaimer.

**Ikuto:** You can't do that.

**Tamaki:** *eyes filling with tears* wh—why not?

**Ikuto:** *smirks* 'cause you don't belong to this Anime and i- *fades to background*

**ThatDarnNinja:** YES TAMAKI CAN! Now like Tama-chan said, I do NOT own any of it. Love ya guys and this time I won't make it four reviews before I post a new chapter BUT! The more reviews I get the faster a chappie gets posted to R&R and and…I'll give you a cookie! ^-^ THANKS FOR READING! *Heart* See ya!

**EVERYTHING FADES**


	4. Chapter 4 : Something Starts Now

**[A/N: Well first, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! Cookies for everyone! ^-^ now second, one of my best friends - ****Treasuredgirl**** – requested for me to draw Amu's engagement ring so she could see it and I've decided I will draw and put it up on here if I get at least 4 [because this is chapter 4] people asking for it. *smiles* so if you want me to then ask now. 4 – I draw a black and white picture of it roughly. 7- I color it and make it more detailed. 10 or more – I make it the best I can. : P and this goes for facebook friends, youtubers, reviewers here and messages, whatever. I'll be sure to ask other places. Okay no-oh yeah! And one more thing, do you think I'm making Ikuto to…what's the word…possessive or to jealous? Please let me know.**

**^-^…Oh my word did you just read all that? O.o…THANK YOU! 3 LOL! K, on with the story!]**

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja: <strong>RomanticaKH1 you have done it again! Although this time I had no soup to spill *sighs with relief* buuuuut! You made me laugh and I have to say, I like your ideas very much! :D lolz but anyways HI PEOPLEZZZZ! Bet you missed me huh? :D

**Ikuto:** Not really, we just wanted to know if we could go home now.

**ThatDarnNinja:** *eyes fill with tears and everyone grabs umbrellas ready for the water works*

**Amu: **IKUTO! *goes and comforts ThatDarnNinja* BE NICE TO THE WRITER! *glares at Ikuto*

**Some of the Readers: **Ikuto, we love you and all but speak for yourself!

**Ikuto: ***bored look and mumbles* can't even take a joke all you mmgh msh mmjh *mumbles into silence*

**Everyone: ***sweatdrops*

**Tadase: **ThatDarnNinja does **NOT **own** Shugo Chara **or any other** copyrighted **thing here**. ***Smirks at everyone glaring Ikuto down.*

**!Warning! There are a few bad words in this chapter so please forgive me. But this chapter makes me a little angry. Again sorry, and don't say I didn't warn you;]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four : Something Starts Now.<strong>

**} FLASH BACK WITH AMU |Normal POV| {**

_**Amu let out a sigh and raised her eyes to the first and brightest star she could see, as her thoughts raced between if she really still felt anything for Tadase and if she really wanted to marry Ikuto, she was just about to sigh again when she heard someone yelling for help from the little patch of trees behind where she was sitting. As she ran to where she thought she heard the scream but couldn't see anyone, thinking she was just too tired and hearing things she started to walk back to the place her car was waiting for her when she heard it again much closer. And this time she could hear a man say "Stop…struggling!" the voice sound like it was fighting hard to hold on to someone and as she started running towards it her heart almost stopped when she heard the voice that yelled out sounding tear filled "PLEASE! LET ME GO!"**_

_**Amu's eyes opened wide and she gave a worried whisper**_

_**"Rima!"**_

**} END FLASH BACK { **

* * *

><p><strong>} FLASH BACK WITH IKUTO |Normal POV| {<strong>

_**As Ikuto turned the TV off, he reached for his phone sitting on the table next to the blue sofa he was resting on and noticed the time ~**__**10:00 PM**__**~ he looked towards the door leading to the front hall way and listened. But nothing came, No cars, no doors, no 'hello's I'm home's'. –Where is she! - He thought starting to fear she couldn't find the house so late or maybe she had car trouble.**_

_**He looked down at the phone and quickly dialed her number and put to the phone to his ear as it began to ring.**_

_**And ring**_

_**And ring**_

_**And ring**_

_**And ring**_

_**And "Hi! You've reached Amu H—" **__**click**__**.**_

_**He put the phone in his jean pocket and grabbed his jacket from the hanger near the door. He'd just tried to call her three times and no reply, now he really was worried.**_

**} END ALL –Last Chapter- FLASH BACKS {**

Ikuto drove through town with his head lights at full brightness searching and praying Amu was okay.

As he was passing the park him and Amu met all those years ago, he spotted her car parked on the side of the road. –Why was she here of all...- but he deicide he'd think about that later, now he needed to fine Amu and yell at her for not answering her phone.

Pulling over to the side of the road right behind her, he quickly jumped out of his blue firebird and started walking towards his favorite place to play the violin.

"Ikuto?" The voice of Nagihiko Fujisaki, a 21-year-old like Ikuto, and just so happened to be one of Ikuto and Amu's best friends.

"Na—Nagihiko?" Ikuto said turning to face his friend "What are you doing here?"

"I'm out looking for Rima, she said she was going shopping and she hasn't come back, what about you?"

Ikuto mentally slammed his forehead with his palm for forgetting Nagihiko and Rima started dating right after high school "Well, I'm looking for Amu, same reason and she isn't answering her phone ether." Ikuto turned his head towards Amu's car and saw Nagihiko follow his eyes to the black mitsubishi eclipse "That's her car so I know she must be here."

"Well last I heard, Rima was heading home and she said she'd take the short cut through the park." Nagihiko looked at Ikuto and said thoughtfully "Maybe the girls met up and got to bust talking with one another?"

"To busy to answer their phones?" Ikuto asked skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Nagihiko didn't really look like he believed what he was about to say but said in any case "You know girls, they are always to busy to talk to us."

Ikuto chuckled at this and was about to respond when a scream stopped both boys dead and a voice followed saying "RIMA!...YOU LET HER GO YOU—" and Amu's voice was cut off by another scream.

Not even looking at each other both boys ran straight into the little patch of trees and both their hearts beat furiously as both boys thought _–If they touch her I'll __**kill**__ them!-_ and ran ever faster onward toward the screams.

* * *

><p><strong>|Amu's POV|<strong>

As I ran to where Rima's last and loudest scream came I finally found her being forced to remain still on the ground by two big guys while a third was putting some kind of green liquid into an injection needle.

Rima continued to struggle and one of the men was just starting to pull out a knife when the shock of what I was seeing faded enough for me to react. "RIMA!...YOU LET HER GO! YOU BIG UGLY KIDNAPPER!" Rima had screamed again as the knife the bigger man had been reaching for cut her arm in the shock of the new comer. And before I realized what I was doing, I had grabbed my pepper spray from my bag and sprayed it in, the man with the needles, face first as he was coming after me.

His screams, sound much like a girl, echoed through the park and the other men were on their feet and ready to fight me. I raised my can of spray again and Rima chocked out "A—Amu?" before being hit by the smaller of the two still standing close to her.

"Shut up!" He barked at her and she moved into her ball form in fear.

"No!" I yelled at him "You shut up! That's MY friend! You jackass!" I just noticed and dodged the bigger mans fist when my foot hit a tree root and I came crashing to the ground as my pepper spray went rolling over to the smaller man who picked it up smiling darkly.

_-Crap, -_ I cursed in my head as I thought of ways how to get me and Rima out of this.

"Good job Benny" said the tallest one I pepper sprayed earlier.

The Biggest one, who I took for Benny, laughed darkly and looked down at me trapped between him, the tallest one and a tree. I scowled over at him and tried hard not to think of how scared I really was.

"But Hiro," the smaller one started "we were told not to hurt her, only to—" then was struck by the tallest one or Hiro, who replied with,

"Shut up! Moron." And he looked back at me with a grin and lifted up the needle so it cached the light from a lamp near by "this," he said looking at it "is filled with a poison and the only an—"

BAM!

Out of nowhere, Ikuto and Nagihiko came running to the scene and in one swift movement both boys jumped into the air and together knocked down the two men standing up near Amu and then Nagihiko moved to the smallest man who was kneeing by Rima getting ready to tie her up and he knocked him down and tried to push him away from his girl and began to beat the heck out of him.

Ikuto on the other hand had knocked the biggest man, Benny, unconscious and had the tallest man, Hiro, up by his shirt collar next to a tree and was questioning him, his voice as cold as ice and just as sharp.

"Who!" he spat at the man who he was holding tightly to the tree, "Who asked you to do that!"

"I—I don—don't know" He choked out trying hard to breathe. _–But that's hard for anyone who's THAT near Ikuto when he's upset.- _I thought feeling slightly sad for the guy.

Over by Rima, Nagihiko had knocked the guy into next week and was hugging a very tearful and upset Rima, whispering calming words to her as she shook with tears.

"I sw-swear! Th-that's all I-I know!" the man pleaded with Ikuto who nodded and then knocked him cold letting him fall to the ground.

"Worthless bastard..." Ikuto mumbled coldly as his eyes fell on me and I saw the icy cold anger turn to concern. "Are you okay?" Ikuto asked lowering down toward the ground to see me fully.

"Fine…" I mumbled and I tried to stand only to feel a sharp pain flash through my body and looked down to at my ankle where the pain seemed to be most powerful. Falling back to the ground I reached towards it and said "Damn, I think I sprained it."

A hand fell in front of my face and I saw Ikuto standing up again and leaning over to offer some assistances. "Here," he said gently. I gladly took his hand and he raised me to my feet, [throwing pain through my right ankle again,] and then lifted me enough to pick me up bridal style. I felt my cheeks heat and if my ankle wasn't hurt I would have struggled.

Nagihiko was following suit with Rima who was hurt a little worse then me and was still crying silently. "Let's take them to the hospital on forth…" Nagihiko said shooting a worried glance at Rima.

Ikuto only nodded and they took us the cars, Ikuto told him to take his and he'd take mine and they followed us all the way back to the hospital and Ikuto stayed quite silent the whole ride and even when I was being placed in the X-ray room.

_-What is going threw his mind? -_ I wandered as his face stayed blank and indifferent.

"Sir, we will take care of her, please wait in the 'waiting room' until we've finished." A male nurse requested of Ikuto while he took my blood pressure and another nurse asked me what I had to eat that day.

I saw Ikuto nod and leave the room without another glance to the room or me, it hurt kind of and I wanted to call him back and ask him to stay with me but the door closed before I could find the words to stay and the doctor turned to me and said "now if you will just lay still like this…yes, that's right. Now try not to move to much as we take a few shots ok?"

And as I lay there feeling so weak and alone, I felt a stinging in my eyes and trying very hard to swallow, only to find that my throat felt tight and was burning slightly. _–I won't cry-_ I told myself sternly _–I can't…damn!-_ I felt the tear roll down my cheek and the doctor tried telling me it wasn't that bad, apart from my sprained ankle, I only had a few cuts and bruises. But that wasn't why I was crying.

_-Ikuto…-_

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja: <strong>T-T WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IKUTO! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO AMU? *pokes Ikuto with a fork* you're HORRIBLE!

**Ikuto:** Ow! What the crap? And I didn't! The guy CLEARLY said to wait in the waiting room.

**Amu:** You still left me there ALONE! *glares at Ikuto*

**Ikuto: **Amu, if you had asked me to stay, OF course I would hav-*fades to background*

**Su: **ThatDarnNinja does** NOT **own** Shugo Chara **or the music she listened too to make this amazing chapter, desu!

**ThatDarnNinja:***Sniff Sniff* please R&R and *Blows nose loudly* thanks for reading! *waves good bye and blows nose again*

**EVERYTHING FADES**


	5. Chapter 5 : Invisible problems

**[A/N: I'm super sorry about the mix up last chapter! I always loved Nagi's girl name Nadeshiko. And COMPLELETLY forgot he changes his name *troll face* blah! Anyways I have gone back and hopefully fix it so that's everyone is happy! *smile* Annnnnnd Tigeress-Chan, you do not know me but we could always change that? : D …I'm doing too many of these lately…0.0…^-^ ENJOY!]**

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja:<strong> CHAPTER 5! Who's pumped? *Eyes, wide with stars*

**Rima: **What are you so happy about?

**ThatDarnNinja**: Wellll, I got to hang out with four of my best friends this week so far and IT'S JUST STARTED! ^-^!

**Amu: **Well I'm glad YOU'VE had fun but you left our readers waiting to see what would happen next. *glares at nothing and mumbles darkly* and I want to get this started so I can kick Ikuto's butt for leaving me there wi-

**Ikuto:** Did I hear my name? Is- *looks at Amu* uhh, Amu?

**Amu:** *ignores Ikuto and keeps mumbling* and his sexy stupid little cat ea-

**Ikuto: ***speaks louder* Amu?

**Amu:** * starts and notices Ikuto* Huh?...Ikuto? …. *Jumps at him and hits him raptly while yelling* You MORNON! YOU JERK! YOU IDTOT! YOU MEANIE HEAD! YOU! YOU! JACKA-*fades to background*

**Rima:** ThatDarnNinja does NOT own Shugo Chara in anyway.

*in background* **Ikuto:** Amu! I'm sorry ok? Just stop! AMU!

**ThatDarnNinja:** GO FOR IT AMU! :D

**Su:**Oh dear, desu. *goes off to make snacks.*

ENJOY CHAPTER FIVE! And don't forget to read the flash backs, they always hold new info. *wink*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five : Invisible problems.<strong>

**} FLASH BACK |Ikuto's POV| {**

_**I stayed silent even after I was setting Amu down in the X-ray room and watched as nurse's jumped all around her asking question after question. I tried to keep my face blank and indifferent as my mind ran on and on about pointless things.**_

_**"Sir, we will take care of her, please wait in the 'waiting room' until we've finished." A male nurse requested of me while he took Amu's blood pressure and another nurse asked her what I had to eat that day.**_

_**I nodded my understanding and turned to leave the room without another glance to the room or Amu, it hurt me deeply but I couldn't see her like this when I was so upset and confused. I could feel she wanted to call me back and ask me to stay with her but I closed the door before she had the chance and as I made my way back to the waiting room my mind ran over the things the man I pinned to a tree, had told me.**_

**} END LAST CHAPTER FLASH BACK! {**

_**-Start Chapter with Flash Back to the things Ikuto was thinking on the way to the waiting room-**_

_**} FLASH BACK {**_

"_**Who!" I ask the man with anger surging throw me "Who asked you to do this?"**_

_**"I—I don—don't know" He choked out trying hard to breathe, I made an impatience noise and asked again**_

"_**Who, asked you?" though my voice was slightly calmer, the anger only seemed to grow inside.**_

_**He tried again to shake me off with his 'I don't knows' but by the third time I asked he was having so much trouble breathing that he found he had nothing to lose. And I in turned loosened my grip so he could breathe enough to speak.**_

"_**I—I got a call, ne-never got a na-name but he promised me and my—my brothers a million dollars to—too kidnap the blondie and pinkie." He said now shaking with complete fear.**_

"_**Why? " I spat in anger at him, taking a glance to see that Amu was watching Rima and Nagihiko who was beating the crap out of one of the 'brothers' and I was glad to see she wasn't watching my anger.**_

"_**I—I don't kn—know." He said and I saw him also glance at Amu which made my anger rise full load again.**_

_**Noticing the needle on the ground that looked like it was in his hand before I slammed him into the tree, I asked another question, determined to get answers "What. Was. In. The. Needle?" I spaced each word trying to control the feeling of just knocking him into next week until I got my answers.**_

"_**Po—poison." He replied looking like he would have rather ingested it in himself first. **_

_**My eyes widen and I glanced again at Amu noticing how tired she looked and then at the needle that was dripping and looked like it was missing some, my fears were over powering my thoughts "what is the antidote!" I demanded more then questioned and I saw an mysterious smile spread to his darken sweat stained face.**_

"_**The only antidote I know of is very rare, you need to make jasmine green tea with the petals of the golden sliver rose only found on an island in the middle of the arctic ocean." He said with amusement in his voice that made me want to puke. **_

"_**Where did you get it!" I demanded again.**_

_**All the amusement there a moment ago was gone and replaced with fear at the coldness in my eyes that had returned once again at full force. "In a box!" he said and after a few more questions 'causing me to tighten my grip, his final answer.**_

_**"I sw-swear! Th-that's all I-I know!" the man pleaded with me and I saw Amu watching, so nodded knowing he truly had nothing left to tell me and I was more worried for Amu and Rima who might have been poisoned for me to carry this on much longer. And with then knocked him cold letting him fall to the ground.**_

_**"Worthless bastard..." I mumbled coldly as my eyes fell on Amu once more and I felt concern return to my gaze. "Are you okay?" I asked lowering down toward the ground to see her fully.**_

_**} END FLASH BACK {**_

I sat there next to Nagihiko who was talking about something but I only really heard my thoughts still replying things I heard earlier.

Soon the doctor came to talk with us, he told us Amu was fine, just apart from her sprained ankle, she only had a few cuts and bruises. Rima was a little worse but nothing to bad. Soon Nagihiko and I talked it and we decided he'd take Amu's car back to their house and we would get it back later when Amu could drive again but for now she didn't need it.

And driving home I looked over to see Amu sleeping deeply in the seat next to me and felt my heart so full of relief and love and strain with all the emotions I thought it was going to burst and all I could think was how glad I was Amu was safe, for that one moment in the park when I thought the poison might take her I was sure my heart would never beat again.

Or was that really what I felt?

...

* * *

><p><strong>|Amu's POV|<strong>

I awoke to the sound of rain falling gently on the windows and even with my eyes still closed, I could tell I was in a soft bed that smelled like…like…"Ikuto?" I questioned the silences still keeping my eyes shut and turning over, only to suddenly feel a sharp pain run from my ankle to the rest of my body. My eyes shot open and I looked around to find I was in the room that was to be mine. The walls were pink and white and the things in it where cute or girly in some way or form, and even though the whole room didn't match my 'Cool 'n' Spicy' façade, Ikuto reminded me no one else had to see it.

Looking around I didn't see Ikuto anywhere but I did see my ankle bandaged and a few other band-aids here and there. Next to my side table lay to crutches and a glass of water. And that's when I remembered last night and the memory's only made me feel sick.

I sat up as best I could, closed my eyes and shook my head trying to clear it. I opened my eyes again as I heard my bedroom door creek open, only to find no one there and indeed, an open door with an empty door way.

"Iku...to?" I asked feeling a chill run down my spine.

Nothing,

"Ikuto?" I asked the empty room again, this time with more confidence.

Silence…

_CRASH! _

I jumped a mile high as the loud crash from down stairs was followed with another crash and then a

"DAMN IT!"

I got slowly to my feet [or foot] grabbed the crutches next to my bed and made my way down stairs.

I stopped right outside the kitchen door where I could hear much commotion on the other side. "Ikuto?" I asked gripping my crutches tighter, ready to fight if it wasn't my beloved fiancé.

All the sound stopped behind that door and then the door knob started turning, _-Please be Ikuto-_ I thought desperately as in what seemed slow motion, the door swung open. And once it opened it revealed a very frustrated looking Ikuto in one of my aprons over his favorite jeans and favorite black and red shirts with a spoon in one hand and his long black sleeves covered in who knows what.

I couldn't help but giggle and he sent a scowl my way saying rather sternly "You should be in bed resting!"

"But how could I with you making such noise?" I said with another giggle fit at how 'cute' he looked with a pink 'hello kitty' **[A/N: I DO NOT OWN!]** Apron on.

He was not impressed "Go back to bed." He said blankly and started making his way back to the kitchen.

I followed with an "Awhh, but Ikuto I'm hungry!" and my favorite pouty lip act.

"I'm making you some lunch now if you wi—" I cut him off with a "WAHHHHHH?" as I noticed the kitchen before me.

All the once shining counters were now covered in flower, egg yoke and shells, water, milk, and whatever else you could believe. Tons of dishes had filled and started over flowing from the sink and the floor looked just as bad. Food was out and placed everywhere and once upon a time there was a table in here, but now you'd need a shovel, maybe a few maps and a Bible to find it.

"Wha-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?" I yelled turning a glare on Ikuto, minutes ago the 'leader', the 'Big man', the 'king of the house', who now backed away slightly.

"I…" he started with a nervous glance at the kitchen, then seemed to restore some of his power "I was making you lunch like I said, now if you wou—"

"You call _this_," I pointed around the kitchen as I continued "making _lunch_?"

Ikuto's eyes traveled around the room and he seemed to be thinking something over but his eyes did not flash the normal mysterious and dangerous look he got sometimes when I was mad and was going to mess with me so I forgot the real reason I was mad and just yelled at him for being a 'pervert'

I smiled at the thought that maybe seeing how I get when I'm really angry last night, he may have learned not to mess with little miss "Amu" when she is angry. Then I looked up and saw something on Ikuto's face that wiped my smile clean into next year.

Ikuto's famous signature **smirk**, _-Then again…maybe not.-_ I thought as already I could feel my cheeks heating up and I wish I could just slap the smirk off his face sometimes.

"Ohh, Amu-chi," he said with his smirk growing slightly "If only I had known you weren't hungry for lunch I really would ha—" Not wishing to give him the satisfaction of winning I stopped him right there with a kiss and then pulling away before he could take control, said

"I'm still hungry, let's go out?" and made my way to the door. I had a feeling the smirk I was now wearing was stolen from him and with a quick glance back I saw he had not yet moved from the spot I left him.

He was soon walking by my side, his smirk back firmly in place as we made our way to the car, once outside I carelessly looked up toward my bedroom window and let out a cry of shock.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked, frozen, half way in the car and looked worriedly at me.

"I…" as I blinked again a few more times and looked again to my window but saw no people standing there like moments ago I thought… I shook my head feeling stupid "I just thought I saw something but it was nothing." I said with a smile then walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door; Ikuto was still paused and looked over to me.

"You sure?"

I nodded and as we started the car I looked once again towards my window and then mentally slapped myself.

_-I really must calm down. -_ I thought _–I mean, who would be in your room? -_And with a smile at my logic, I felt much, much better.

* * *

><p>Well unknown to the pink haired, honey golden eyed, 'cool 'n' spice' girl now happily driving away in a blue firebird with her fiancé, a sigh of relief could be heard from behind Hinamori Amu bedroom door.<p>

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja: <strong>This one? Or this one?...OoOo or this one! Oh wait no! I like this one! *Grins* But *sad face* I also like this one an—

**Ikuto: **What is she doing?

**Miki: **She's trying to find an outfit for her big 'date' tonight.

**Ikuto: **She has a date?

**ThatDarnNinja: **YES I HAVE A DATE IKUTO! *turns daggers on him* and you are distraction me! Now, this one or—

**Amu: **Uhm…HELLO! Doesn't anyone else care that there is a STRANGER IN MY BEDROOM?

**Miki: **Oh what do you think of this one?

**ThatDarnNinja: **OoOo MIKI! YOU'RE AMAZING! I LOVE IT!

**Ikuto: **I wonder if I told Amu that I wanted to -

**Tadase: **Maybe I could ask Amu on a date soon…*starts planning.*

**Su: **I made snacks, desu! *places plates of treats on a table*

**Everyone but Amu: **Thank you Su! *starts eating*

**Amu: ***sweatdrop* am I really all alone here?

**Utau: **No! I think that's ju-SU! YOU MADE SNACKS? Pass me one of those Ikuto!

**Ikuto: **No! Get your own!

**Ran: ***mouth full of food* Thasdy buffs muffs *swallows* I mean THANKS FOR READING! Please** R&R**, at least **four** Reviews** before** ThatDarnNinja puts up chapter 6.

**Su: **ThatDarnNinja does** NOT** own** Shugo Chara **or**Buono** **– my boy**, which she listen to while writing this, Desu!

**Everyone mouths full: **SEE YA!

**EVERYTHING FADES.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Let The Games Begin

**[A/N – oh dang! This took me FOREVER to upload! *troll face* I'm sorry, but this big time taker of mine called "LIFE" and "FAMILY & FRIENDS" got in the way *sigh* and for some reason this chapter was no picnic to write ether…though it is indeed the longest yet…*shrugs* Anyways THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR PATINCE WITH ME! *Smile* Enjoy!]**

* * *

><p><strong>Su: <strong>*looks around the room*

**ThatDarnNinja**: *singing * Just dance. Gonna be okay. Da-doo-doo-doo Just dance. Spin that record babe. Da-doo-doo-doo…

**Ikuto & Amu:** *fighting*

**Tadase and Utau:** *making plans of some sort*

**Miki:** *fighting with Ran*

**Yaya & Rima & Nagi & Kukai:** *fighting over a card game*

**Inuyasha:** *ran into the room and now in the floor with Kagome yelling over him*

**Su: ***sigh* oh dear desu, *looks towards the reads* **ThatDarnNinja**does not own anything, enjoy! Desu. *fly's off to make snacks*

P.S Sorry for all the links, I got a little crazy. And also all the links will be on my page thank to this meanie thing not showing them *sad face* anyways check 'em?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : Let the Games Begin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>} FLASH BACK |Normal POV| {<strong>

_**Amu carelessly looked up toward her bedroom window and let out a cry of shock.**_

_**"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked, frozen, half way in the car gave her a look of concern.**_

_**"I…" Amu began blinking against the sunlight. She looked back toward her window and shook her head assuming she was just seeing things. "I just thought I saw something but it was nothing." she finished with a smile then walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door; Ikuto was still paused in the event of getting in himself and looked over toward Amu.**_

_**"You sure?" He said still worried.**_

_**She merely nodded and as they started the car she looked once again towards her window.**_

_**Her thoughts filled with reasons she was imagining it and with a smile at her logic, she felt much, much better.**_

_**Well unknown to both the pink haired, honey golden eyed, 'cool 'n' spice' girl and blue haired, midnight blue eyed, 'Mysterious' boy now happily driving away in a blue firebird, a sigh of relief could be heard from behind Hinamori Amu bedroom door.**_

**} END FLASH BACK {**

* * *

><p><strong>(Three days later)<strong>

"What do you think of this one Amu?" Utau asked, passing one of the 'bridal magazines' across the cluttered table toward the pink haired girl now poring over flowers and table settings.

Amu tore her eyes away for a moment and looked at the beautiful picture of a blond girl in a stunning wedding dress and wearing a perfect smile. As Amu tried to imagine what she would look like,

**[A/N: Special look at what Amu imagined **...jpg**] **

She felt something just wasn't her.

"No, I really think I'm going to stay with the dress I picked an hour ago okay?"

**[A/N: the dress Amu decided she liked. **..Wallpaper.**]**

Amu said returning the magazine to Utau and looking once again to the flowers she had been scanning moments ago.

"Oh Amu-chi!" Yaya said suddenly with her eyes glued to a book of famous bridesmaid dresses and hair styles. "Look at this one!" she handed over the book and pointed to the left page which held a most stunning pink dress with three roses right at the front belt line.

**[A/N: bridesmaids dresses ****** **./images/$ ******** ]**

Amu's eyes widen as she looked at the dress and felt like it was perfect "Ehhhh! I love it Yaya!" Amu said looking towards her friend with red bows and a bright smile "and look!" she pointed at a bouquet of flowers "it will go GREAT with this bouquet!"

Rima began laughing and the others looked at her with a confused look until she pasted them a magazine of funny wedding cakes and dresses.

Everyone joined in laughing and showing the others something new and even better until Rima spoke up between fits of giggles "hah, Amu, have you pick out your cake yet?"

Amu's laughter died in her throat and she said thoughtfully, "No, I haven't really thought about my cake…Utau hand me—" Utau was already on it and past her the book on wedding cakes before she could finish asking for it.

"What about this one?" Utau asked pointing to page four

**[A/N:** ./_ ]

"Or this?" said Yaya motioning towards one that looked just like the one her cousin made for his wedding

**[A/N:** ./i/spire4/08172008/0/c/4/f/0c4fa5441dc310_ ]

"Mm, I like this one." Rima said looking at page 8

**[A/N:** .com/photos/vombatiform/5401861013/ ]

"I like them all…" Amu said unsure.

From the open door of Amu's bedroom, the girls could hear the boys shouting something that should never be repeated, as the football team they were rooting for, lost another touch down to the other team.

Yaya covered her mouth, Utau giggled loudly and Amu sighed as she got up to close the door of her room when Ikuto's voice floated through the yelling from the living room "Amu, can you get us some more snacks and a towel please." And followed by a loud crash and a "Really man?" and then deciding they'd done enough today Utau, Rima, Yaya and Amu made their way towards the kitchen to get a towel and some snacks.

Then joining the boys in the living room, they all joined in the cheering for the teams.

After the game which was a horrible win of 31 to 14 they all went out for pizza and bowling until the late hours of the night, in which Amu beat Ikuto in the first two games and Rima managed to get three strikes in a row.

"Wow! Rima that was amazing!" Amu praised as Nagihiko gave Rima a small kiss on the cheek and drew his ball for his next turn.

Hours later the gang spilt up to go their separate ways, agreeing to do it again soon.

And soon a blue firebird was pulling into the driveway of a beautiful manner house at 65th and Tamaview, and from the corner window of the guest bedroom, the eyes unknown to a pink haired girl in a black and purple Goth-lotta dress with tights and a blue haired boy in his favorite outfit much like his old school outfit, watched the two make their way towards the front door and took in a deep breath, _-this is it…-_ thought the stranger as the door opened down stairs and the laughter of Amu floated gently through the house _–let the games begin.-_

* * *

><p><strong>|Amu's POV|<strong>

The house was dark yet warmly inviting as Ikuto and I entered into the dark hallway laughing at the past events of that night.

"I don't think I've ever seen Utau as mad as she was when Kukai stole her ball and took her turn for her!" I said wiping a tear of laughter from my eyes and setting down my bag and coat on the table near the door.

"I don't know why she was so upset; he got a strike didn't he?" Ikuto said also putting his coat down and making his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, three lanes _over!"_ I reminded him turning on the TV and getting settled as the theme song for the 11 o'clock news began its jingle.

"And we're back; Joe Sterns is joining me live in the studio tonight, Joe? How is that campaign of yours going?" the news leader Ben Jenkins; was saying as the camera revolved to show a grayish haired man with a kind face who must be Joe

I heard Ikuto chuckled from the kitchen door then walked back to where I was now sitting, listening to the news guy say "And just after that we helped a—"

"Here," Ikuto offered me a glass of milk and I took it gratefully as he took a sip from his own cup and rested right next to me, sneaking his arms around my small waist and tickling my sides slightly causing me to giggle.

"What?" he asked withdrawing his arms from me and looking defensive.

I giggled again as I let my thoughts wonder on how cute he was when he was being defensive, "Nothing…" I whispered gently leaning over to kiss him.

He took the bait and I tried hard to hold in the smirk I wanted to let lose as plan formed in my mind, and as our lips met softly yet passionately I pulled away right as Ikuto began to lean into and said simply "It's late." And walked over to the bottom step and turned to see the price look of disappointment and surprise on my dear Ikuto's face "good night." I said with a smile and started up the stairs.

Once in my room I closed the door and managed to pry the smirk of my face_ –You don't date Ikuto for a few years without picking up a few tricks,- _I thought going threw my drawers looking for my PJ's_ –and you ALWAYS want to get back at him every time he tries to be a pervert!- _ascowl fell on my face and it had nothing to do with the fact that I just couldn't find my favorite pink hearted cheer leader like pair of pajamas.

**[A/N: RAN AND MIKI!...are pj's? 0.o…I WANT SOME! ^-^ *hearts*]**

I soon settled for my second favorite (Blue spades covered a lighter blue fabric and it was kind of…artist like.) and as I finished my shower, in a nice towel dress, I walked out with a brush in my pink flowing hair, and felt a strange feeling, like I was being watched from somewhere yet, how could I?

–_Wait…-_ I ran to the window and whipped the curtains back ready to yell at Ikuto for being a pervert only to find a clear view of the town lights beyond. I walked out on the balcony and saw Ikuto's window still closed and curtains fell blocking out the light.

I was sure he hadn't been watching me but as I looked up at the stars I forgot all about that, it was so beautiful I was left speechless and I didn't think anything could be more wonderful as just standing there looking into the shining light they gave, until I felt familiar arms sneak around me and pull me close against a very build and firm but comfortably perfect body. And **that** was when I was completely sure nothing could be more wonderful or better then this moment in time.

It seemed to last for hours, weeks, years, before I noticed what where I was and a blushed heated my cheeks faster then a stop light changes from red to green. My hair was a mess and my towel dress was a ruffled and still had the hair brush in my hand.

"Ik—IKUTO!" I screamed, turning on him with firry filling my eyes when they suddenly widened and I felt my cheeks go near boiling point as I looked at the blue haired, blue eyed, hunk of a man in front of me…WITHOUT A SHIRT ON!

Ikuto only smirked as I sat there frozen in time, speechless and stunned and angry and everything else I could possible be at such a time.

"Careful A-M-U, you might let fly's in your mouth." Ikuto said his smirk growing as he closed my gaping mouth and pulling me closer to his body again.

"I—I—" I stuttered somehow managing to go even redder then before and as Ikuto chuckled, I regained what dignity I had left and pushed Ikuto away trying to hide my blush and said in my old 'Cool 'n' Spicy' façade "See if you still think it's so funny tomorrow while you're making your OWN breakfast." And sticking my nose in the air, I marched into my room and shut the door harder then I meant to, pulled the curtains closed and stalked off to the bathroom with my PJ's in one hand and hair brush in the other.

* * *

><p><strong>|Still Amu's POV but in her dream that night|<strong>

Zz

_-It's my wedding? Already? OH NO! I…oh look!-I noticed a mirror and saw the wedding dress I had picked earlier, -it looks good-I thought as I twirled around and suddenly a locket that had not been there moments ago was gleaming as a chain fastened around my neck and feel gently on my chest, just as suddenly, four little girls appeared, three floating in my flowers and one up above my ear,_

_**[A/N: **_.com/image/Amu%2527s%20wedding% _****__** ]**_

"_Oh Amu-chan!" the pink cheerleader like one exclaimed as she flew around me to get the full view._

"_True true, Desu!" the green motherly like one said with a smile as she straightened my white roses in my hair._

"_Just right." The blue one said while doodling something in her sketch book._

_The white angel one sang some sappy love song and I felt like I knew these girls, maybe from long long ago though I couldn't really remember. "Thanks guys!" I said then music started and there was Ami in front of me in such a cute 'Flower Girl' dress _

_**[A/N **__****_./i/spire4/08172008/3/4/4/4/344421d35d85a0__****__** ]**_

_And there, at the end of the aisle was Ikuto, looking so smug in his black suit, blue rose and deep blue tie. Even his hair was a bit more spiky then normal but still suited him perfectly._

_I walked and sooner then light, I was standing next to him as we looked into each others eyes, everything else faded. Then Ikuto passed me a bunch of beautiful pink roses with a simply "Amu."_

"_Hinamori, Amu?" Tadase suddenly was there holding up the locket I had been wearing earlier and had on his normal princely smile, which was perfect with his white tuxedo._

"_Wahh? Ta-Tadase?" I stammered in confusion._

"_Hey, Amu." Kukai also like Tadase, seemed to just appear from nowhere, almost like they just popped up from the ground._

"_Kukai? Why—" I was cut off by yet another voice and this made me blush the most, like the others, there so suddenly, was Kairi in a dashing white tuxes and held a dozen red roses towards me._

"_Ka-KAIRI? WHAT IS GOING ON?"_

"_Marry me Amu!" They all said in unison_

_**[A/N: **_.?attachmentid=56477&d=1308262674 _****__** ]**_

_And I felt not only cheeks heating but the shock of all this had me screaming…but why was I screaming…_

**|Dream over, back to real world. Still Amu's POV.|  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I soon realized I was sitting up in bed and shaking.<p>

–_It was just a dream-_ I told myself trying to calm down _–Just a dream-_

I then noticed that what woke me wasn't my dream, though I was sure it would have had this stupid radio not turned on full blast. _–Though, I don't even remember plugging this in or even owning a radio like this_…- I turned it off and picked it up, it was defiantly not mine, _-Ikuto's? -_ I thought confused, even if it was his, way was it in my room? Or the alarm set for two in the freaking morning!

I sighed, got up and walked gingerly down to the kitchen to get a glass of water and only just noticed how creepy and dark this house was, and it didn't help that is was so big and there were so many curves and turns that I began to wish I had just stayed in bed.

I was just opening the kitchen door I noticed a light on in the den, and I was sure we hadn't turned the light on in there all day. "Ik-Ikuto?" I whispered out weakly, trying to hold back my fear. I began to walk towards the room and cleared my throat for another try at words "Ikuto? Ar-are you in there?" my voice was still weak but it was loud enough to reach the room beyond me where the light shone through the door left ajar.

I lifted a shaking hand and started reaching for the door in front of me, my heart began to speed much, much faster and I froze, scared of what or _who_ I might find beyond this door.

_-This is silly,-_ I told myself firmly _–you're only letting the suspense built, which is only scaring you more, I mean who would be in there other then Ikuto?- _And with that I nodded to myself and pushed the open door.

"Ikuto, what are you doing up so…so…" and I was cut short by the site before me and the last thing I remember before everything went black, was letting out a high pitched, scream of murder.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja, Amu, Tadase, Utau, Ikuto, Kukai, Rima, Yaya,<strong> **Nagihiko, Miki, Inuyasha, Kagome, Ran: ***sleeping soundly with Su's snacks all around them*

**Su:** *reading a book*

**Tamaki, Koga:** *walks onto scene* what happened here?

**Su:** *sweet smile* little sleeping powder goes a long way, Desu.

**Koga: **I need some of that for the mutt so I can steal Kago-I mean so I can talk with Kagome…

**Tamaki:** …0.0…*thinks to self* shes evil!

**Su:** I'm not evil, I'm Su! *sweetest smile yet*

**Tamaki:** *thinks to self* SHE READS MINDS! *yells out loud and runs away*

**Su:** *Evil grin then turns to readers with a sweet smile* **ThatDarnNinja** does **not** own **shugo chara**, **Inuyasha, OHSHC, Lady Gaga**, or any of the links shown in this chapter. Thanks for reading. See ya, Desu. *sweet smile turns into a wink* and I heard that.

**Random Reader:***shifty eyes...* Gulp…

**EVERYTHING FADES**


	7. Chapter 7 : Nightmare at 65th&Tamaview1

**ThatDarnNinja:** HEY GUYS! Been a while huh? Sorry for the wait I was busy wi—

**Amu**: Just give it back! *jumps for the pink and black book in Ikuto's hand reading "Amu's Diray" that he held high in the air*

**Ikuto:** Mm…No. *smirks.*

**ThatDarnNinja:** As I was saying I was busy working on—

**Amu**: Iku-IKUTO! Don't you _dare_ read it! *aims a kick at him*

**ThatDarnNinja: **On two new sho—

**Ikuto: ***Amu misses and Ikuto's smirk grows* Why? Did you write something about me?

**ThatDarnNinja:** …*sighs and walks into another room* two new short story's, one for Inuyasha and one for OHSHC! Inuyasha's is called-

**Miki:** And then Su was just laughing to herself…

**Ran:** *gasp* you don't think she's been taken over by…*lowers voices* an evil spirit do you?

**ThatDarnNinja:** …*walks into another room.* called "The Big Fair Weekend." And the OHS-

**Tadase:** YAYA! STOP RIGHT THERE AND GIVE ME THAT CROWN OR I'LL STRIKE YOU DOWN FOR IGNORING YOUR KING!

**Yaya:** You gotta catch me first! *runs off towards Utau and Kukai yelling at each other.*

**ThatDarnNinja:** . . .! You know what, just enjoy this special TWO PART chapter done in the Strangers POV and I'll tell you how much you have got to check out my two new short story's later. Hey Rima, could you…?

**Rima:** ThatDarnNinja does **not** own **Shugo Chara** or the music she was listening to or **OHSHC** or **Inuyasha**, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven : Nightmare at 65<strong>**th**** and Tamaview. ^PART ONE^**

* * *

><p><strong>} FLASH BACK |Stranger'sunknown POV| {**

_**I saw Amu wonder down the stairs and smiled, I could tell I had shaken her pretty badly with my radio trick. Just as she was opening the kitchen door I noted the look of confusion slide onto her face as she noticed a light on in the den. **_

_**"Ik-Ikuto?" She whispered out weakly, making her way towards the room and clearing her throat for another try at words **_

_**"Ikuto? Ar-are you in there?" her voice was still weak but it was loud enough to reach the room beyond, where the light shone through the door left ajar.**_

_**I saw her shaking hand lift for the door knob and froze inches from it, her face white and I hated to see her frighten like that but I must be patient.**_

_**And with a nod to herself she pushed the open door and said a bit rushed **_

_**"Ikuto, what are you doing up so…so…" **_

_**and she lost all voice as she looked in from the open door way, I knew what she was seeing even though I stood hidden in the dark coat closet in the left hallway and just as I had planed, Amu's high pitched scream, filled the house with a seemly endless ringing and she fell to the floor in faint.**_

**} END FLASH BACK {**

For a moment I forgot where I was and what I needed to be doing as I gazed down at Amu's fainted figure on the ground at my feet, until I heard Amu's name yelled from upstairs and remembered I had only seconds to clean up before Ikuto was down here and scream for his beloved Amu to awaken.

I withdrew the hand I had been lowering to the face of the pink haired girl and moved swiftly and silently around the room grabbing, replacing, and fixing everything I had set that evening. I was just about to finish up when I heard Ikuto's feet hit the bottom step on the stairs then the floor and for a moment only his deep breathing could be heard until he must have spotted her 'cause he yelled "AMU!" and his shadow play along the walls as he ran towards the room, I swung into the storage closet and held the door a crack open to see how the rest of my plan would play out.

"Amu!...OI! AMU!" Ikuto was yelling as he shook her unconscious form. I lean out just a little to get a good look of his scared pale face, _-yes…- _I thought as a bitter smile crept onto my face _–I like seeing him suffer…suffer for what he's done to me!-_ I let my mind wonder on my other plans for them until I noticed Ikuto was looking around the room and he's eyes had landed right on the room I was hiding.

I tried hard to move the door closer toward me without letting him see and I held breath silently praying I left no clues behind, _-stay calm...-_ I reminded myself sternly _–you've practice this many times when you were young yes?...-_ yet never before had so much been resting on not being found.

I could no longer see outside the dark room I was coop up in yet I could feel Ikuto's eyes lingering on the door I now stood frozen in complete fear. Though he couldn't see through wall I didn't move an inch and I didn't dare breathe ether for I remembered his amazing cat-like ears.

"Ik—Ikuto?" Amu's almost whisper of a voice came out from the small person being held in Ikuto's arms and I pushed the door just enough to see Ikuto turn back to her not caring about anything else in the world.

"Amu? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked her gently, making me angry; she didn't deserve his gentle voice or him for that matter!

"Yeah I…" She started looking around and it seemed both of us forgot what she had seen until that moment. "IKUTO! You-you're not-but wh-I—"she looked like a lost little puppy struggling to explain what had happened and I began hating myself for the fright I caused her. _-But I must remember my goal, I must.-_

"It's okay, it was just a drea—"Ikuto tried to assure her but she cut him off with such a frighten yell that both me and Ikuto jumped

"BUT IT WASN'T! I…i-in my room! The r-radio! The bl-blood! It was all here... Just…just here!" She had started to cry and I couldn't shake the feeling of pain in my gut, so instead I pushed it away mentally telling myself it was just because I forgot to go get the radio from her room.

I stood there for another 5 minutes as Ikuto calmed Amu down enough to convince her it was all a nightmare and take her up to bed. The moment I heard them in the hallway at the top of the stairs I dashed out of the room and noticed a big mistake, I had left a small amount of fake blood on the floor and I knocked a plant off the window ledge into the desk chair facing the wall.

I was sure when Ikuto had looked around the room he HAD seen something but I didn't know if he would think Amu had knock it off or not. I just had to trust that he would not think too much on it but as for the blood, Amu wasn't hurt anywhere so if he'd seen that…

Trying hard to not to think of how much Ikuto might already know I cleaned and fixed what I could quickly then rushed towards the kitchen door. Half way to it though, I stopped and pushing in the little face of a man; it was hard to see as it blended in with the wall so well but I knew where it was, I always knew.

When pushed in, a secret doorway opened where two wall dividers had been oddly placed and as I stepped in the dark and creepy hallway I took out a flash light out from my coat pocket, clicked it on, and walked further in slowly, taking care not to miss the other head on this wall that would close the door behind me.

I wondered silently around the dark passageways for a while until I had reached the room I wanted. I found the lighten bolt shaped door opener and pulled it out from the wall slowly as a door to my left opened at the same speed as I pulled, leaving door connecting the dark secret passageways and this dark guest room open for my soon escape I crawled over to a vent in the guest room and opened it careful not to make a sound.

If you know where and how, there are ways to see and hear everything in the house without being to close. This vent just happened to be right above the den and if you open enough you can see around most of the room by shifting the blades and can hear any talk coming from there if it's open and turned towards them instead of the normal way, which is turned towards you.

I sat silently waiting for much longer then I had expected when finally, Ikuto walked back into the den to investigate like I knew he would. I watched, shifting the vent blades to keep a good view of him as he made his way towards the chair with the potted plant I'd knocked off the window ledge earlier. _–Ahh, so he had noticed it-_ I thought as he lifted it towards the light to check for clues.

Once Ikuto had gone over everything in the room about ten times and lots of mumbling, he finally gave in that it really might have just been a nightmare of Amu's and started his way out the door. I smiled to myself and stood ready to make sure he was on his way back to bed when my breath caught in my throat.

"What's …is that…blood?" at Ikuto's words I flipped. Dropping like a dark silent bat from the sky, I landed back at the vent and started shifting the blades a little carelessly but I couldn't find Ikuto's form anywhere. _–What had he found?- _I thought desperately wishing I was in there right now. "What's that sound?" Ikuto's words drifted up to me as he walked slowly back into my view_. __**–Crap! -**_ I thought mentally smacking myself upside the head as I remembered what fabulous cat-like hearing he had.

He sighed and started walking back out of my view in the way of the door "The night sure does play tricks on us all." He's fading words followed by the light in the den to be turned off allowed me the freedom to breath again.

I stayed where I was for a little longer however and I wasn't sure why, but I had a really uneasy feeling even after I heard Ikuto's bedroom door shut. _–What _had_ he seen anyways?- _I finally made a move back towards the Den to check although I went via 'Creepy Dark Passageways' in case.

I combed through the den but whatever he'd seen he ether cleaned, took with him or_…-no way_- I thought with a smile to myself _–he didn't know I was there…he couldn't…have…-_ at this last thought I turned on my heel and dashed into the first opened door closet and pulled the door towards me waiting for the lights to be turned on and Ikuto to yell "FOUND YA!"…yet I waited for almost an hour and still nothing, no noise, no lights and defiantly no 'found ya's.

I shook myself, it was defiantly too late to be acting like this, I needed to get back before I was found missing. On my way out the secret passageway door that leads in-between the alleyway and their backyard I stopped and made a detour into the kitchen. _–Damn_- I thought as I paused in my action to look of the gleaming kitchen.

When I remembered myself I went to the counter near the window and pulled out the sharpest carving knife and held it with a napkin wrapped around it so there would be no finger prints, I placed it gently in my pocket and gave a small chuckle in the darkness.

"Tomorrow," I whispered as I walked through those dark passageways and felt the blade brush against me "is going to be very fun…" one more chuckle escaped me and sort of echoed in the long endless darkness which sent a shiver down my spine.

If only I had known how this would end before I exited the tunnels and started planning my next mission, then I would have never been able to live, for I would never know 'til it was to late and my beloved…how could I have known?...

_how?..._

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja:<strong> 0.0….….….o.o…

**Ikuto:** Uhm, I know I will regret this but…what is she doing? *looks at ThatDarnNinja doing random ninja moves, jumping out and behind chairs and tables and trying to blend into the white wall with a pink and blue outfit.*

**Miki:** I think she's trying to hide.

**Ikuto:** Why?

**Ran:** Because she thinks the stranger is gonna kill her for that last line in the story…you know, about there beloved dying.

**Yaya:** *taps ThatDarnNinja on the shoulder*

**ThatDarnNinja:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...oh, Hi Yaya! *smiles*

**Yaya:** …Are you really going to kill someone? *looks worried*

**ThatDarnNinja:** Hmm…You'll just have to read and find out! *winks*

**Yaya:** *starts to cry* Oh please don't!

**ThatDarnNinja:** Yaya I'm sorry! Please don't cry!

**Amu:** *Throws Book at ThatDarnNinja* HOW COULD YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT! AND WHY IS THAT 'Stranger' AFTER ME ANYHOW! *gives look of daggers towards ThatDarnNinja*

**ThatDarnNinja:** I uhh…*makes loud 'gulp' noise*

**Pepe:** *crying* this chapter scared me!

**Tadase:** HOW COULD YOU SCARE MY AMU LIKE THAT?

**Ikuto:** You'RE AMU?

-Everyone Starts Yelling and Fighting Loudly-

**ThatDarnNinja:** AHHHH! STOP IT!

**Su:** *flys in* . . . *clears throat*

-Everyone Stops-

**Su:** Please **R&R** and know that **ThatDarnNinja** does **NOT** own **Shugo Chara, Inuyasha, OHSHC,** and I hope you enjoyed part one of 'Nightmare at 65th and Tamaview.' *smiles* be sure to check out part two -coming soon- and remember, everyone who reviews gets a hug from Yoru!

**Yoru:** But why me? Nya.

**Su:** 'Because they love you! Now…who wants Ice cream?

**Everyone:** ME!

**Su:** Okay! Desu *smiles*

**EVERYTHING FADES.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Nightmare at 65th&Tamaview2

**ThatDarnNinja: **HELLO EVERYONE!:D

**Everyone ****in ****room: ***ignores ThatDarnNinja and keeps talking to each other*****

**ThatDarnNinja: **. . .*Clears throat* I _said _HELLO EVERYONE! :]

**Everyone ****in ****room:***stops for a second, gives her a dirty look and then once again ignores her.*

**ThatDarnNinja**:...-_-...*Sneaks over to Naoki _[From I__tazura na Kiss]_ and asks* What did I do? :o

**Naoki****: **Everyone seems to be very upset that it took you until today to update**.**

**ThatDarnNinja**:...Oh...*Cough* Everyone I'm VERY sorry Buuuuut! If I don't get a "Hi That Darn Ninja" RIGHT NOW, then NOONE will be getting this chapter today ether**!**

**Everyone ****in ****room****: *******gives eyes on fire towards ThatDarnNinja then says in dull tone* Hi ThatDarnNinja.

**ThatDarnNinja**:That's better! Hope you guys like this long awaited chapter, part two! ^-^ And after this, while you wait for chapter 9, you should check out my new story titled **"Diary Notes"** hoping to see it take off like this one! :] Soo Miki, could you…?

**Miki**: Sure, ThatDarnNinja does** NOT** own **ShugoChara, ItazuraNaKiss, or anything else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**Eight ****: ****Nightmare ****at ****65th ****and ****Tamaview. ****^PART ****TWO^**

* * *

><p><strong>} FLASH BACK |Stranger'sunknown POV| {**

_**"My next visit," I whispered as I walked through those dark passageways and felt the blade brush against me "is going to be very fun…" one more chuckle escaped me and sort of echoed in the long endless darkness which sent a shiver down my spine.**_

_**If only I had known how this would end before I exited the tunnels and started planning my next mission, then I would have never been able to live, for I would never know 'til it was to late and my beloved…how could I have known?...**_

_**how?...**_

**} END FLASH BACK {**

* * *

><p>I let the brush stroke the almost complete face gently as I lined the inner part of his dark blue eyes, the mystery of his eyes seemed to flow off the doll and I felt pride rise inside me as I looked upon doll, it was a masterpiece! Now to just finish the lips and he'd be perfect!<p>

"Forgive me but your dinner is getting cold and -"

"DAMN IT!"

_-No, __NO! __This __can__'__t __be!-_ I turned my head to face my personal cook and felt my anger rise beyond my control "DID I NOT TELL YOU TO NOT DISTURB ME!" I yelled at her and saw her look of shock and fear at my sudden anger, but there was nothing I could do now.

I watched her eyes travel around my room and landing on my plans, tools and then the doll I had been working on so intently all week. I inched closer as she was busy looking about and closed the door, the sudden *click* seemed to snap her back to her senses and I hardly had time to place my hand over her mouth before her screams and struggles began.

Minutes later there was a knock on my bedroom door and I only managed to hold down my anger as I opened my door enough to see and be seen by one of the maids of our house but not enough for anything beyond me and in my room to be seen.

"What is it? Can you not see I am busy?" I asked and I still couldn't seem to hold back the bitterness in my voice as easily as I could back my shaky nerves.

"Uhh-uhhm…" She stuttered shaking slightly and my bitter tone. "Fo—forgive m—me but I heard sounds and tho-thought ma-maybe something wa-was wr-wrong…?"

"Well as you can see nothing is wrong so if you woul-"

"Al-also I can't find Jenny, th-the cook. S-she sai—said that-"

"I know who she is. And I don't care what she said, I let her go." I watched her eyes widen at these words but gave no notice as I continued "Now leave me to my works and if I'm disturbed again that person too will be fired like the cook."

Then the maids "Ye-yes Ma'—"was cut off by the door being slammed shut and I turned back to my ever growing dark room.

_-what __a __mess__…__-_ I thought as I looked at the cook lying face down on my favorite pink and white rug now covered with blood that had poured from the wound left by my green pair of scissors I had used to stab her and keep her quite.

I rolled the body in the rug and dragged it to the window, _-I __can __drop __it __from __here __later __but __first!-_

I returned to my once perfect doll, but now a totally mess! Thanks to that good for nothing cook I smeared the lips. All my hard work… Wasted!

_-But __maybe__…__-_ I thought as the smile of someone gone mad slipped on my shadow covered face, _-If __I __try __hard __enough __I __could __fix __it __in __time __for __a l__ittle __midnight __visit __to__ '__their__' __house __tomorrow n__ight...-_I grabbed my paint and make-up and with a steady hand worked magic on the simple life size doll that would be my new partner in my revenge against them _-Against __Amu __and __Ikuto, __the __one __who __stole __my __love, __and __the __one __who __left __me __here __alone __and __betrayed!-_…alone…and _betrayed_.

Hours later I stepped back from my work and stared in amassment. I had to admit it was scary how life like it really was, everything from the perfectly picked clothing to the deep dark eyes. And in the dim light from the sunrise dacning across my room, I stood there looking right at the doll of Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Perfect." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>(Night <strong>**time ****the ****next ****day ****at ****Amu ****& ****Ikuto****'****s ****house.)**

"But If I do then I'll be late!"

"Amu can't you just…"

"NO!"

"But Amuuuuuu!"

"No means no Ikuto!"

"Oh I think you really mean 'no means maybe Ikuto Darling'"

"That is NOT what I meant!... And I don't sound like that!"

"What's the matter Amu, scared I'll bite?"

"Well I _wasn__'__t_ until now! And summer or not, I can't because I still have things to do here!"

"Awhh, but A-m-u-"

"Don't you 'A-M-U' me, no, means, NO!"

"I—"

"NO! Now leave!"

*SLAM*

I watched through the vents as Ikuto smirked and stoked off towards his bedroom and back at the door that moments ago was slammed in Ikuto's face and just so happens to lead to none other the Amu's bedroom. I felt in my pockets to make sure all my tools were still secure and now knowing where both fiancées were I could get to work, _-but __where __to __start?-_

I soon decided I'd start outside. -_If I __do __my __job __right-_ I thought as I exited the secret tunnels and made my way around front. _–__Then __she__'__ll __come __running __this __way __and __it__'__s __best __to __get __it __ready.-_

I took a good while making sure it was right but once finished I knew it'd be worth it.

"Ikuto?" I froze as I heard Amu's voice from the window a few feet above where I was working and all I could think to do what wave and gives a thumbs up at her while hiding my face and hope she wouldn't notice until I heard Ikuto's voice respond with "Yeah?"

Glancing up I saw only her shadow and Ikuto's from her room and felt my anger rise, _-make __a __fool __of __me __will __ya!-_

And with this new found anger I snuck inside and let a smile lift to my face as I slid the knife out from pocket and placed it next to the doll Ikuto,

_-Time __for __the __fun __part! __- _I thought quietly making my way into Amu's room as she lay sleeping peacefully and so unaware of my plans for this little pinkie haired girl. I set her alarm, first for 30 minutes from 2:25 and for fifteen minutes from 2:18 am and checked that the volume was up at the limit. Set the message on her mirror that faced her bed perfectly and then placed my finally touch, a glass of warm milk right next to her.

"Mhm, Ik—uto…" she whispered from her sleep as I dropped ninja like to the floor and slid into the shadows waiting, waiting, _-Waiting__…__-_

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE—click* "What the…?" Amu's voice floated down from the bed I was now hiding under and I saw her feet fall from above and heard her grab the glass of warm milk. "Did Ikuto…?" she wondered out loud.

_-Wait __for __it__…__-_ I thought maliciously as she moved around above me.

…

…

…

…

"Ahhhh!" Her scream made me jump even though I was ready for it, it was to perfect!

"AMU?" I saw Ikuto's house shoe's come running up beside the bed and try to calm down an hysterical Amu who was still upset over the message and milk.

"What the hell is wrong Amu?" Ikuto was starting to sound as freaked as Amu and I tried hard to hold down a smile as I could hear Amu trying to get Ikuto to notice the message to.

Finally Ikuto walked over the mirror and I heard the sound of his finger touching the paint.

"Is-is it bl—blood?" Amu whispered out frightened.

"No. It's just paint." Ikuto said but he was thinking something over and I thought back to make sure I hadn't made any mistakes.

Amu seemed to have noticed he was thinking too because she asked "What is it?"

"Just," His shoes turned to face the bed again. "Don't leave this room, I'm going to go look through the house."

"Why?" Amu sounded scared again and Ikuto was acting as I'd hoped.

"Because not only is the paint still wet but the milk was warm and this photogr-"

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* the alarm clock sounded as right on cue a loud *CRASH* downstairs made everyone jump worse then the alarm did and I saw Ikuto's

shoes tare out of the room with Amu's shoe's following and her voice "Don't leave me!"

This gave me time to look for the one thing that could be the key to my hard work becoming a success.

_-It must be here somewher-FOUND IT! -_ I held it up to see from the light of the hall if it was written on the cover like she said and as I say the gold letters glean in the light I smiled and curled smile and tucked it in my pocket and ran to the upstairs room to grab the tools for my next faze.

"Uhm…Ikuto?" I watched as Amu placed a hand on Ikuto's shoulder and her honey golden eyes search his face for some comfort as Ikuto just stared at the broken window with an unreadable expression and I wondered how much he had already knew or guessed on my plan. _–__May be __he __is __too __dangerous __to __trick__… __I__'__ll __have __to __get __rid __of __him __first.__-_ I thought bitterly. I had been hoping like Amu, I could trick him easy and keep this clean…_-or __cleaner __then __it __will __have __to __be.-_

"Ikuto, I think they must be gone now…whoever they where…" Amu seemed like a frightened child who just wanted to crawl in bed with her parents after a nightmare.

"Yeah," Ikuto muttered but I saw his ear twitch and I held my breath praying he could hear my frightened heart beat._ –__Though __with __Amu __next __to __him __I__'__m __sure __he __can __only __hear __her __heart __going __twice __as __fast.__-_I thought but still I didn't dare make a sound.

"Ikuto, do you think we could…sleep in the same room tonight? I-I don't want to be alone."

"Mmm, I think that would be for the best." Ikuto replied finally relaxing himself and returning to comforting his scared fiancée as they slowly made their way to Ikuto's room and leaving me free to set up my next dark plan. I checked that they were asleep before sneaking back into Amu's room, where the message on the mirror shone bled red in the moonlight, reading "Amu, what will you do? Where will you go? When Ikuto's gone and it's just you, me, and that knife you couldn't find this morning."

But what made her scream I'm sure wasn't the sucky poem as much as the photograph that hung just beneath it was a picture of the Ikuto doll with the knife covered in fake blood and the words "You did this." Right next to it were the perfect nightmare moment and I smiled as I cleaned up and stuck the picture in the book I stole earlier, I read through it and found what I needed  
>"Dear Diary, Today I had a shopping spree with Yaya! That was a blast! Utau and I went for noodles but the biggest thing was I went to meet with Tadase at a coffee shop to catch up against Ikuto's wishes but everything went wonderful! We talked over old times and I really miss being friends with him, he's still as sweet as ever and he even promised we get ice cream soon too! Though I was worried about him, it seems his famil-" So Tadase? … A smile fell on my face as I suddenly thought of a plan, <em>-but <em>_first-__…_I scanned the rest until I found a part near the end,  
>"But do you think Ikuto might do such a thing? I just don't know. But the way he acts whenever it's about Tadase does kind of scare me you know? I wish he wasn't so jealous. Well he isn't giving me any peace so I'll write soon. Love always, -Amu."<br>And I twisted my smile more as I found exactly what I needed to know. I put the picture in the diary so she would find it later, put the book back and wrote down 'sweet old Tadase' on a sticky note to remind me later as I put it in my pocket and went down to the kitchen where I put back the knife, and put together my next trap that she would find tomorrow…"just a little present for you, Amu." My whispers echoed in the empty kitchen and I noticed the sun rising slowly outside and I took that as my cue to go.

"Sleep tight." I said smiling as I took a look at the house in the morning light before walking back towards the bus to my own home... _–__Sleep __tight-_

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja<strong>: So I know this chapter was a little boring and long but it really is a bit important! Anyways thank you guys for reading, sorry but…*looks around the room*

**Everyone:***snores and ZzZzZz*

**ThatDarnNinja:***sigh* Yeah….I GET IT! I promise Next chapter WILL be better okay? -_- rude little se-

*clears throat* Sorry about that,

anyways thanks again for reading and being patient with me. ^-^ Means a lot,

two quick annocements though, first! MY friend _"_**Treasuredgirl****" ****'s** story is pretty good and I really would love if you could take some time to check it out? It's called** "****The****Galactic****Guardians**":] and she needs some more reviews to keep writing so help us out? Or else I'll go on writers strike! So no more chapters or story's for a while if her story goes down o: [That also means no finding out who the stranger in "Mystery Games" Is ether.] :P so please please PLEASE just take some time to check it out. ^-^ You can find her in my reviews for a quick way to her story. Thanks guys! You rock and EVERYONE gets a cookie! c:

k, and two, my new story "**Diary Notes**" if you have time could you please take the chance to stop by and let me know what you think of that as well! :] I promise it's NOT as boring as it sounds. :p Thank you guys SO very much! **^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any copyrighted material, this is just a fanfiction story made from the mind of a crazy girl who is using the worlds I already love! Reviews are welcome and thanks again!<em> –ThatDarnNinja.<em>**


	9. Chapter 9 : Yes, I'm sure!

**ThatDarnNinja:** WHAT THE HELL? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Yoru:** *flys in with sleepy eyes and says still half asleep* ThatDarnNinja, nya…what's *yawn* wrong?

**ThatDarnNinja:** YORU! *grabs the little chara, hugs him tight and starts to sob* I…I…!

**Yoru:** *hardly breathing because ThatDarnNinja is holding so tight* Wha-t-s, wro-ng!

**ThatDarnNinja:** I…CAN'T FIND MY FAVORITE TEDDY BEAR!

**Ikuto:** *in a bad mood for being woken by ThatDarnNinja's shouts.* that's why you're shouting at four in the morning? *Sighs* I'm going back to bed.

**Yoru:** Ikuto nya! Save me!

**ThatDarnNinja**: IKUTO! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL?

**Ikuto:** *Scruggs and walks back towards his room.*

**ThatDarnNinja**: *sobs more and hugs Yoru like a teddy until fast asleep*

**Yoru:** *Struggles a little then gives up and whispers* . . . Ik-Ikuto?. . . Someone? . . . Anyone? . . _. HELP ME?_ *looks back at ThatDarnNinja and says sadly* Why me? Nya.

**ThatDarnNinja:** *Snores.* ZzZzZz…

**Amu:** *Half awake.* ThatDarnNinja **does** N-*yawn* **Not** own **shugo chara** or anything else, en-joy…ZzZzZz…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine : Yes, I'm sure!<strong>

**} FLASH BACK |Normal POV| {  
><strong>

_**and wrote down 'sweet old Tadase' on a sticky note to remind them later as they placed it in their pocket and went down to the kitchen where they put back the knife, and put together another trap that poor, unknowing Amu would find tomorrow…"just a little present for you, Amu." whispers echoed in the empty kitchen and the sun rising slowly outside gave them a cue to take their leave.**_

_**"Sleep tight." Said the stranger, smiling, as they took one last look at the house in the morning light before walking back towards the bus station...  
><strong>_

_–_**_Sleep tight-  
><em>**

**} END FLASH BACK {**

* * *

><p>Raising her head up from the arm of Ikuto and closing her honey-golden eyes against the harsh raise from morning sunlight that slipped in through the open window in Ikuto's room, Amu stretched her arms and felt the strain on her lower back from the strange way both she and Ikuto had fallen asleep.<p>

"Ik—Ikuto, morning…" Amu said with a cracked voice slightly shaking the unmovable rock known as 'sleeping Ikuto.'

"Ikuto?" Amu shook him again but he merely waved a sleepy hand at the empty air and rolled over. Amu sighed "I'll just leave him for now," Amu whispered out her thoughts while getting some socks out for both Ikuto and herself "surely whoever was here last night is gone now right?"

Amu made her way through the shadowy hallways on her way to her own room and felt a shiver run down her spine, weather it was because of last nights events or just the early morning shivers, she wasn't sure but she didn't like it ether way.

Entering her room, Amu walked passed the mirror that had held the message and photo and seemed to busy thinking of what she should wear to think how strange it was that it was cleared.

But as she pulled out a black and red skirt and a long sleeve shirt, she looked back at the mirror so fast she felt the strain in her neck but paid no mind because on the mirror there was no photo, paint, message, nothing but her, cleaner then ever, mirror.  
>Amu opened her mouth to yell for Ikuto but after a moment's thought and something caught her eye. She closed her mouth and slowly made her way towards her desk where her note book and pen had been left open, although she remembered putting it away just before bed.<p>

Picking up her open note book, Amu flipped through the pages but only saw her own hand written notes from classes but on the page where Amu had taken a few notes while on the phone with Rima last night, Amu noticed the littlest bit of paper stuck to the inside of the middle of the note book.  
>"A page has been ripped out of my note book…" Thinking out loud Amu looked up and all around her empty bedroom before returning her addition to note book and mysterious missing page that might just hold the key to just 'who' was in her home last night.<p>

Suddenly something clicked in Amu's head as she remembered one of the crime fighting shows both Ikuto and herself had watched snuggled up on their favorite blue coach. And feeling rather 'crime fighting genius' at the moment, Amu decided to try out the "Led" trick.  
>Taking a pencil from her trusty penpencil cup, Amu leaned over her desk and let the pencil slide across the page under the small piece of torn paper and as the page slowly filled with the shade of #2 pencil words began to show out and Amu was beside herself with excitement as she realized it truly worked.  
>Finally she covered it enough to see the message below,<br>"Sweet old Tadase?" a confused Amu said into the silence. "Why would someone want Tadase? The only one I know who doesn't like Tadase is Iku-"  
>"Amu?" Amu jumped, dropping the notebook on the floor and turning to face a still sleepy Ikuto.<br>"Ik—Ikuto? You're…Awake?" Amu asked after her flustered moment of arm waving and shock dying down.  
>"Ouh Uhe ah." Ikuto said with a yawn, fixing a few buttons on his navy flannel pajama shirt.<br>Amu giggled and picked the notebook up off the floor forgetting completely her train of thought just a moment ago.

"What were you doing Amu? Got a test coming up or something?" Ikuto asked running his fingers through his hair and judging by the look Amu had just arranged, her train of thought had just returned.  
>"Uhh –Ye—yeah, so-something like th—that…I'm going to change!" and with that, a flustered Amu rushed passed Ikuto into the bathroom off the hall.<br>Ikuto stood still for a few more moment in total confusion until the sound of the bath water being run, woke him from his confusion and with an exhale he ran his fingers through his hair again as he glanced back into Amu's room and unintentionally made his way towards the desk and notebook thinking over what Amu could have been reading or writing that would make her react so skittish.

Amu finished putting her favorite two black X clips in ether side of her piggy tales and straightened her black and red checkered skirt before opening the bathroom door and walking towards the stairway down to the kitchen.  
>"Ikuto, I'm going to start breakfast. Don't forget to take a shower and I left some clean socks out on the bathroom hamper for you."<p>

Ikuto would have smirked, thought of something perverted perhaps and maybe even made some comment on how "wife like" Amu was acting had it not been for the notebook, the page that had been lined and drawn in by pencil to revile the words 'Sweet old Tadase' and the mirror, last night covered in paint now clean and perfectly innocent that Ikuto just noticed as Amu made her way down the stairway.

Cat ears peeking ever so slightly from the midnight blue hair, still ruffled after last nights restless sleep, Ikuto stood listening with all his might. If there was anyone or _anything_ in their house that shouldn't be, they had better pray that Ikuto Tsukiyomi does **not** find them.

"I don't know why," Ikuto said to the empty room, turning his handsome and mysteriously blue eyes back down to the page in the notebook "But I'm feeling uneasy about this…" and had Ikuto known who was watching him from outside the window of Amu Hinamori's bedroom, he would have known for sure that things were going to get much, much worse.

* * *

><p>Amu and Ikuto sat at the dinner table, clinking of forks against plates, sounds of chewing and the awkward silence of a subject being avoided by both fiancéfiancée.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

Amu cleared her throat "Ikuto...about last night," both Ikuto and Amu finished in a rush of words as they then grew silent again.

"You go first." Again, they said it together and grew quite but this time Amu let out a giggle and Ikuto gave into a half smile.

"Amu, you start."

"Well…last night, tha-that photo and…" Amu's voice faded as images of the night before came clearly through her mind again and she merely shook her head as if too shake the memory clean from her brain.

"I remember yes," Ikuto said giving thought to the events as well.

"So it…wasn't just a bad dream?" Amu asked even knowing the answer deep inside herself leaving but little hope to cling to.

Ikuto only shook his head sadly, trying once again to catch a hint of anything out of the ordinary.

Silence…

"Uhm, Ikuto…" Amu started once again "You know the knife I…in the pic—picture…"

Ikuto looked up from his plate and nodded, eyes narrowed slightly. "Well did you…did you happen to find or, or put it back by an—any chance?"

Ikuto shook his head, a look of confusion on his face.

"No I didn't, why?"

"Well…when I came down to cook it was in the knife block where I left it two days ago." Amu watched Ikuto's face flash from confusion to worry to something closely resembling anger and back to a _forced_ look of confusion all in under the time it takes to blink twice.

**[A/N: I'm sorry, I know it's boring just bare with me a little longer please?...HURRY UP AND FINISH BREAKFEST, MY READERS ARE BORED!**

**Ikuto: **Shut up, you're the one writing this crap.

**TDN: **. . . oh yeah . . . ON WITH THE STORY! *Smile*

**Everyone: ***Sweat Drops.***]  
><strong>

"Are you sure it's the same knife as in the photo?" Ikuto asked after a moment.

"Yes." Amu said positively. "It was missing all yesterday too..." Amu added thinking it might be somehow important.

"Was it?" Ikuto replied a little distracted "and you're absolutely sure it's the same knife?"

"Yes!" Amu said, a little louder then she meant too.

"Well where is the picture? We can look at them together-"

"Don't you have it?" Amu sounded a little worried as she said this.

"No…didn't you clean off the mirror when you got up?"

"No, I thought you did before I woke up."

Silence once again fell upon the table but this time it wasn't the awkward silence from before, but instead it was a very tense, unsettling silence in which both Amu and Ikuto were wondering the same thing…

Who was it that cleaned the mirror, replaced the knife and was _in _their house last night?

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you think we should go to Utau's party tomorrow?" Amu called from behind the kitchen door where she was bustling about making dinner while Ikuto was watching his favorite re-runs of '<em><strong>Zoids: New Century Zero'<br>**_

**[A/N: I DO NOT OWN! … And sorry it was the only show I could think of right now. Gomenasai!]  
><strong>

"Why not? You know what she'll be like if we don't." Ikuto said in an _'I don't care'_ tone.

"Well…" Amu said coming out of the kitchen with a pot in her hands "I don't like the idea of leaving the house and giving that, that _creep_ another chance to get in and…" Amu ended her unfinished sentence as a shiver ran down her spine.

Ikuto did not respond but watched the television with unfocused eyes as he became deep in thought and didn't notice anything else until he finally felt Amu shaking him minutes later to get him to come eat.

"Amu, where is the ketchup?" Ikuto said halfway through his meatloaf.

"Oh yeah!" Amu said running quickly into the kitchen to grab some. "Huh? … we don't have any in this pantry." Amu's voice floated out from behind the kitchen door. "I'll just go out to the pantry in the garage." Making her way out the garage door which was conveniently right at the back of the kitchen, where the extra pantry conveniently placed in the corner made for extra storing space, Amu found the lights not working.

"Whaa…ah, a flashlight, thank goodness." Clicking on the flash light Amu made her way as best she could in the dim light.

"Amu Hinamori?"

Amu heard the voice behind her and it shocked her making her jump a mile high and drop the flash light on the floor with a loud cracking noise, then, all light was gone.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja<strong>: Dang…that last part was even giving me chills! o.o

**Ran**: Me two!

**Ikuto:** Meatloaf? WTF?

**Amu:** NO LIGHT AND SCARY VOICES!

**Ranma:** Are you done yet? *leans against wall looking bored and annoyed* hurry up, you've got a Ranma ½ story to get to!

**ThatDarnNinja**: But…but I wanted to take a nap…*Starts getting upset*

**Ranma:** Wah? HEY NO CRYING!

**Miki**: *Sigh* because ThatDarnNinja is distracted I should take over. First off, ThatDarnNinja is sorry this chapter was such a let down and filled with boring convo's buuuuuuuut next chapter we will be working to make it much better. Two, ThatDarnNinja would really like at least three reviews before she puts up chapter 10, and would like to remind you that your reviews encourage her to write and the more reviews the fast things get done…like chapters to be put up or her running out of ways to procrastinate…

**ThatDarnNinja**: I DO NOT PROCRASTINNATE! … But Miki is right, and also I'm looking for a good Beta-Reader to help me with my careless spelling problems and such, as well thinking of making a sound track of the songs I listen to while writing chapters. I've gotten a few PM'S asking for it soooo I may be adding that up some time soon. I would just like to thank EVERYONE who reads my story/stories and to those who have or do review will recive a box of Su's latest snacks as well as a hug from me, Ikuto,

**Ikuto**: WHY ME?

**ThatDarnNinja**: Because I said so! :D And all the chara's!

**Yoru**: Even me? Nya.

**ThatDarnNinja**: Yep! ^-^

**Inuyasha**: Okay you can stop talking now, all your readers already left.

**ThatDarnNinja**: THEY WOULD NEVER… .… well fine then! Anyways THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! YOU ARE THE REASON I'M STILL WRITING :] Be waiting to hear from you. ^^

SEE YA!

**EVERTHING FADES.**

* * *

><p><strong>Btw – I do not own Shugo Chara, Inuyasha, Ranma 12 , Zoids, or anything else. Thanks, byeeeeee.**

**-_TDN._**


	10. Chapter 10 : Run Faster

**ThatDarnNinja: ***Slowly peeks around corner*

**Utau: ***Walks up behind ThatDarnNinja* . . . What are you doing?

**ThatDarnNinja: **AHHH! … Oh, Utau. Don't scare me like that!

**Utau: **Why are you hiding behind walls?

**ThatDarnNinja: **Well you see…I'm scared my readers might be a just a little upset at how long it's taken for this new chapter an-

**Yaya: ***Leading the mob of angry readers* THERE SHE IS!

**ThatDarnNinja: **uhoh… ( 0.0 )

**Rima:** *Part of the angry readers* GET HER!

***Everyone starts throwing random objects***

**ThatDarnNinja: ***Running for life*

**Miki:** _**-.-** _… ThatDarnNinja does NOT own Shugo Chara or any other copyrighted martial. Thanks for reading! Please R&R and enjo-! *Fades into a yell as she doges a trash can lid*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten : Run. Faster.<strong>

**} FLASH BACK |Amu's POV| {  
><strong>

_**I finally found a flashlight and clicking it on, I made my way as best I could in the dim light.  
>"Amu Hinamori?"<br>I heard the voice somewhere behind me and it gave me such a shock I jumped about a mile high and drop the flash light on the floor with a loud cracking noise, then, all light was gone.  
><strong>_

__**} END FLASH BACK {**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Darkness in closed around me and I tried my best to make out a human figure in the blackness as my eyes slowly began to adjust.<br>"Hel-hello?" my voice came out small and shaky.

"Amu Hinamori?" the voice asked again, scratchy and deepened almost as if who ever it was, was trying to fake it.

"Ik-Ikuto? Tha—that's not funny!" I slowly made my way towards to small bit of light sneaking through the crack in the kitchen door as I said this, hoping to get close enough to open it and find Ikuto just playing a cruel joke on me.

There was a loud bang and I froze in fear as the voice said even louder "ARE YOU AMU HINAMORI?"

From somewhere beyond the kitchen door I heard Ikuto ask if I was alright and I'll I could do was stand there in complete silence knowing whoever it was, it wasn't Ikuto.  
>I could hear movements from somewhere to my left and was sure they must be able to hear the drumming of my heart beat as loudly as I could.<p>

"Wh-who are you?" I asked blindly as I continued to inch towards the kitchen door praying with all my heart that Ikuto would come any minute to save me.

"You once called me friend. Now, you'll call me traitor and demon…" Though the voice faded into a whisper full of rage making the last few words barely understandable, I could tell the mysterious stranger was moving closer…or was it farther away? I couldn't be sure of anything. I knew the kitchen door was somewhere but the closer I went the further away it seemed to be.

But for a moment I forgot about the door, "I don-don't understand." I said confused, "a—a friend? And a what?"

**"Traitor!"** the stranger suddenly grabbed my arm, shouting out so close to my ear I could feel their breath on my neck sending both a shiver down my spine and a chilling scream from my own lips as I fought their grip, feeling their nails digging deep into my skin as the stranger struggled to hold me there.

Ikuto was at the door and as it swung open I caught a glimpse of the 'stranger' holding tightly to me, yellowish green and black was I saw in that second before it let go and ran out the garage door.  
>Ikuto's hands touched my shoulders as he ran passed after the 'thing' that had hold of me and I felt sick as I made my way towards the door Ikuto had just disappeared through a moment ago.<p>

Cold night air filled my lungs as I looked out the driveway and down the street lit by the street lamps above but there was no sign of Ikuto or the stranger. I slowly made my way up the path towards the front door wishing for nothing more then Ikuto to just pull me into one of his strong safe hugs.

Walking past one of the beautiful cherry blossom trees I noticed something through the corner of my eye, right on the corner of the house where I rarely ever go. I grew curious and as I got closer I saw it glinting in the moon light and wondered if maybe Ikuto had left something there, but turning the corner I felt like the world had fallen out of orbit, as if everything was turned upside down and I was stuck between pure fear and horror. 

* * *

><p>The only things in this world I still knew was no matter how much I wanted to faint, I couldn't, I had to get away…yes, far far away.<p>

I began to run as fast and far as I could, not even stopping to say sorry to the poor old man I just knocked over or the woman and man who were enjoying the nice evening before I pushed passed them causing their bags to go flying but I just couldn't stop. I knew if I did, everything I'd just seen would find me.

Turning a corner I ran into a gang of law-breakers and tough guys.

"Well now, look what we have here…" The one who looked to be the leader, said with a crooked smile as some of the other members snickered. "Not lost are ya muh dear?"

"I—I'm sorry, but I really must go," I began as I tried to rush passed them only to be grabbed by one of the gang members who seemed to have the most tattoos.

"And where do you think you're goin'?" the leader said walking towards me and the member who held me there.

"Yeah!" piped up a smaller yet unfriendly looking member with yellowish teeth, "You should stay with us a while!"

The leader bent his knees just enough to look me in the eye and gave me smile which would have giving me the shivers had I not being feeling so blank inside. "You're mighty pretty ya know, maybe even prettier then Miss Trickies." He inclined his head towards one of the only two girls in that group, and miss 'Trickies' merely stood a little taller and replied

"That little thing? Cuter then me?" and made sound of deep disgust.

"Listen," I said feeling no fear to anything anymore, "I have to go. Get as far away from here as I can and if you try to stop me I wil-"

"Amu?"

Everyone turned to look at the new comer who had bright blonde hair and red eyes that looked troubled at the sight their master just witnessed.

"Ta-Tadase?" suddenly the blank emptiness inside me, began to be replaced with a shimmer of hope as I looked upon Tadase's face.

"Get lost." the leader said rising to full height again "she's mine."

"I'm sorry," Tadase said with a small frown at the gang members surrounding me. "But Amu is a dear friend of mine and I would never let her be hurt by the likes of you."

In the time it took me to realize what was happening, Tadase had taken down three of the members and now tried the leader resulting in a good few blows to his own face and body and I felt the anger inside me raise to the breaking point as I joined in battle and soon both Tadase and I were breathing very heavily as we watched the gang running off into the darkness of an alleyway.

"Amu, are you okay?" Tadase asked as he ran his hand gently over my face.

"Yeah, I'm alright I just nee-"and the last thing I remember was my legs giving out and Tadase yelling my name as darkness took over everything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>} Normal POV {<em>**

"Amu? Amu? Are you awake?"

Pink hair moved a little across the pillow as the honey golden eyes of Amu Hinamori, slowly opened and after a moment of unfocused searching, met the worried deep blue ones of her dear fiancé Ikuto.

"Ik-Ikuto?" Amu asked, her voice cracking from the dryness and lack of water. "What are you…where is Tadase?"

"Tadase?" Ikuto asked feeling a hiss rise to his lips, "He dropped you off after you fainted." Ikuto said plainly.

"Oh, that was kind of him." Amu said gently. Ikuto tried hard to suppress a hiss as he returned his eyes to Amu,

"Are you okay?"

"Ye—Yeah I think so…ah!" Amu said so suddenly it caused Ikuto to jump up and look around before deciding they were in no danger.

"Amu, why did you-"

"Ikuto, did you catch that…that…stranger?" Amu felt a shiver as she said it and would have tried to shake the memories clear had her head not felt as if it was going to fall off.

Ikuto stayed quite for a few moments before answering, "No, I didn't but..." he took time to think over his next words carefully before finishing. "Amu, there's…there's something I should tell you."

"What is it?" Amu said as she sat up and was looking at the cuts and bruises that covered her body. But what she found odd wasn't that there was so many of them or that they seemed to be everywhere, but it was that they were almost completely healed, and even if she had to hear it again, she still would've asked the same question she asked every day since Ikuto told her, and everyday time she remembered his words, she felt fear rise in her once again…

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja:<strong> What did Ikuto say? What happened to Amu? What in the world did she see on the side of her house and who is this 'mysterious stranger'?

Keep reading to find out the answers to all this and more on ThatDarnNinja's 'Mystery Games'

Please be sure to [R]ead&[R]eview and Remember to check out my other stories if you have enjoyed 'mystery games' so far.

Thanks again everyone!

See Ya!

***EVERYTHING FADES***


	11. Chapter 11 : While I was sleeping

**NOTICE ~~ No Writers Were Harmed During The Making Of This Chapter.**

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja:<strong> Well it's another wonderful night here in my quite little bedroom…  
><strong>Yaya:<strong> She does know tha-  
><strong>Rima:<strong> Shh!  
><strong>ThatDarnNinja:<strong> My puppy is sleeping peacefully by my feet; my fan is actually working tonight…  
><strong>Yaya:<strong> But she's no-  
><strong>Rima, Tadase, and Amu:<strong> Hush!  
><strong>Ikuto:<strong> *puts hand over Yaya's mouth.*  
><strong>Yaya<strong>: muph uhphmmmmph!  
><strong>ThatDarnNinja:<strong> And I finally finished chapter 11 of 'mystery games' and chapter 2 of 'His heart' which I'll gladly read…  
><strong>Ran, Miki and Su: <strong>*Fingers crossed*  
><strong>Amu's parents:<strong> *whispering* don't say it…don't say it!  
><strong>Yaya<strong>: MMHHHPHHPMMPH!  
><strong>ThatDarnNinja<strong>: If you'll untie me and close up the freakin' alligator pit!  
><strong>Group of VERY impatient readers<strong>: Read first THEN we'll talk!  
><strong>Yoru:<strong> *ThatDarnNinja in backround yelling.* if only you'd update sooner, nya!  
><strong>Random Reader<strong>: ThatDarnNinja does **NOT** own any CR things used in her stories, the story idea for mystery games belongs to her insane little mind but everything elsebelongs to it's rightful owners… but she does now own an alligator pit.

*ThatDarnNinja yelling NOOOOO! In background* Please **R&R**and remember to join the "Make ThatDarnNinja update within two-three weeks" fanclub and share your idea's with us on how to make her update sooner! Thanks a million. And now, please enjoy the long awaited, chapter 11 of amuto fanfic, "mystery games."!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>P.S: My friend "<span>_Treasuredgirl_" 's story is not getting many reviews and it's really pretty good but she won't keep writing if she get no reviews so PLEASE REVIEW IT! I don't want to her writing stop and if it stops I will NOT TELL YOU WHO THE STRANGER IS AND STOP MYSTERY GAMES IN THE WORST WAY I CAN THINK OF! :D So please review __ the more reviews she gets, the closer Mystery Games gets to ending in a happy place ;] so find her in the reviews and review her story PLEASE! SAVE US BOTH SO WE CAN KEEP WRITING! And review here too please? :] I want at least 4 more reviews before I post chapter 12 okay? O.K! :D love you guys! 3 you make me want to keep writing so FREE HUGS FROM IKUTO FOR EVERYONE! ^^ _**

**Ikuto**: …!

**ThatDarnNinja:** hehe, ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven : While I was sleeping…<strong>

**} FLASH BACK |AMU'S POV| {**

**"Amu, there's…there's something I should tell you."**

**"What is it?"**

**Even as I asked, I began to look at the cuts and bruises that covered my body. But what was odd wasn't that they seemed to be everywhere, it was that they were almost completely healed. I started feeling scared and Ikuto's words took some time to sink in, but once they had I knew for years to come I would never forget the nightmare of the past week…not ever. **

**} END FLASH BACK {**

* * *

><p>"You've been in a coma for over a week."<p>

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>Random Reader<strong>: Why did you stop?!

**ThatDarnNinja:** …it's kinda hard to read hanging above an ALLIAGTER PIT!

**Kiseki**: Keep reading peasant!

**ThatDarnNinja: **_NOT__UNTIL YOU UNTIE ME GOSH DARN IT!_

**Rima: **LOWER HER INTO THE TANK!

**Su: **Oh dear, desu!

**ThatDarnNinja: **OKAY OKAY! I'll finish! 0.0

* * *

><p>I almost laughed, feeling this had to have been some sick twisted joke, maybe I was still dreaming. But the look on Ikuto's face left me without doubt that he was being honest…but, it couldn't be…could it?<p>

"You remember my old school pal, Yoru?"

"Uh..huh.." I answered distractedly as looking at the almost healed cuts lining my arms again, I realized with a sick twisting knot in the pit of my stomach, that the only way they could be nearly healed was if Ikuto was telling the truth.

"He's working to become a Doctor and I've had him in here a few times to look at you…he said tha—" but Ikuto paused as a loud growl came from my stomach and my embarrassment rose to my cheeks as Ikuto chuckled and with the hint of his old smirk, said lightly, "Hungry are we?"

Not meaning too, my 'cool 'nd' spicy' came out and I, cheeks still pink, responded darkly, "I haven't eaten for a week have I?"

Turning my golden eyes upon Ikuto I instantly regretted my retort. Ikuto seemed to have momentarily forgotten about my week long slumber and his face became pale with worry again leaving every trace of his smirk to disappear as if it never was there.

"I just mea—" I started to apologize but was interrupted as Ikuto placed a finger on my lips and as his dark blue eyes met my honey golden one, he smiled.

"It's been a rough week…lets get something to eat okay?"

It was only now that I saw Ikuto closely did I truly notice how run down and tired he looked. I felt the pit in my stomach tighten uncomfortably but I forced a smile and nodded my head, letting Ikuto pull me to my feet and gingerly, we made our way towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>|Ikuto's POV|<strong>

"Not unless she sleepwalks."

"No, it's nothing like that…are you sure there isn't anything else?"

"I'm sorry Ikuto, but that's my final answer, nya~"

I sighed loudly, leaning against the wall outside the café we ended up at for lunch seeing as Amu was in no fit state to cook and well…I might not be best in the kitchen.

"Yoru, if there's anything yo-"

"Ikuto," Yoru said, sounded almost as tired as I felt. "Go, be with Amu and just be happy nothing happened."

"That's not the problem…" I muttered, feeling an anger plus through my body.

"What was that?"

"Huh?.. oh uhm, nothing."

"Alright, well I've got paperwork to get back to. Give me a call if Amu has any problems."

"Yeah, bye." I said colder then I wanted to but something kept nagging me.

Closing my cell phone with a snap I let loose another deep sigh and stood still a moment longer thinking over everything of the past few days, trying to clear my head before facing the questions I knew Amu must be burning to ask.

Finally getting the motivation to reenter the café, I pulled the doors to the golden lined, crimson red café open and entered heading off towards our table, but froze half way through. There stood Kairi, a black haired boy with green rimed glasses the slipped ever so slightly down his nose with his chuckle at something Amu had obviously just said. The site alone of this boy was not what bothered me, it was remembering that he seemed to like Amu a lot in school…even caught him flirting with her while I was stalkin-unm…checking up on her while passing by.

Noticing I was still frozen in the middle of the aisle of tables, I shook my head lightly and remembered that I had nothing to fear, _-I __**am**__ her fiancé after all.- _although this thought left me with a slightly evil trade mark smirk upon my face and something close to 'swagger' in my step I worked my way over to the table once more and when I was almost there they took notice.

Amu was the first, giving me a gentle smile which caused my heart a small flutter and turned my smirk of hidden gloat into something of a smile. Kairi, noticing Amu's attention placed elsewhere and the smile growing on her face, turned his eyes to meet mine and I made sure if he saw anything in them, it was 'Amu is _mine_.'

And judging by the noticeable shiver from his spine and how he dropped his eyes to his pencil and paper for taking orders, I'd say he got my message.

Or, I thought but not a second later, he raised his head and gave me the unmistakable smirk I use to give that kiddy king before doing something that would bring a blush to Amu's beautiful cheeks and a jealous rage from little gay Tadase...Now Kairi DARED to wear that same smirk in front of me with Amu sitting-

"Ikuto?" Amu's light and worried voice woke me from my thoughts where I was proving Amu was mine and mine alone by pu-

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja:<strong> WHOA! Young readers here Ikuto! YOUNG READERS!

**Ikuto:** *Shrugs* you said to add more fluff.

**ThatDarnNinja**: Fluff, yes. _Thaaaaaat…_no, not so much…Please remember this is not rated M.

**Amu**: IKUTO! HOW COULD YOU!...WE'RE IN A CAFÉ FOR GOODNESS SAKE!

**Ikuto**: Well it's not like we've neve-

**ThatDarnNinja:** *Cutting over Ikuto again* Ooooooookay! Back to the story before this out rates M… 0.0

* * *

><p>"Huh?..Ah!" I finally realized I was still standing awkwardly watching Kairi with a look I'm sure could kill.<p>

Taking my seat, the samurai looking boy turned to look at Amu with a smile and said "You two are still together?"

"Wha..oh!" with some kind of realization, Amu gave small giggle and held her hand out to Kairi. I moved the fraction of an inch towards pulling her hand away from that flirtatious boy when I suddenly understood, she was showing him her ring and resisting the sudden urge to laugh at my victory I leaned back in my chair and picked up a menu to hide my smirk none the less.

"Whoa, you mean…"

"Mmhmm."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks Kairi. Here,"

At this I chanced a glance over the top of the menu to see Amu handing Kairi her pink and black cell phone. "Put in your contact info, I don't seem to have it and I think we should keep in touch."

My blue eyes traveled from Amu's radiant smile to meet with Kairi's deep green eyes and the gleam within them said clearly "She's not yours yet. Engaged is not married."

I sent a look back telling him straight out, "Don't get cocky kid. She is mine and you haven't got a chance."

His eyes sent me another unmistakable signal over the rim of his glasses. "Is that a challenge?"

_-Why this little…!-_ Our silent battle went unnoticed by Amu who sat looking between us, defiant worry reflected in her honey golden eyes.

Suddenly I felt Amu's eye's looking elsewhere and I broke off my eye contact with Kairi to see what caught her attention only to let out a small hiss from my cat-like instincts. There was the prince like boy himself, Tadase Hotori. His red eyes filled with light at the sight of two of his school friends Amu's and Kairi, and although it seemed a little difficult, I could tell he was trying his best to be happy for a chance to speak with me as well.

Feeling my temper reaching boiling point I turned to bury myself in the menu again when I happened a look at Kairi and I could tell he was just as unhappy to see the kiddy king as I was, but I wasn't sure if I was happy or furious that the look in his eyes proved he felt he could challenge me no problem, but with Tadase he wouldn't have much of a chance.

"Hinamori Am—" Tadase began with a wide smile as he was now close enough to be heard over the bustle of the café, but Amu cut across him with a smile.

"Just Amu, please."

"A—Amu, Kairi," Holding out his hand to his old friend, Kairi gave a smile and shook it but the whitening on his knuckles suggested he gripped a little harder then he normally would have if he hadn't just been thinking of a chance with Amu. Breaking off the handshake and trying to get the blood flow going through his hand again, Tadase gave a nod towards me. "And Ikuto, it's nice to see you all." Finishing off with another one of his bright smiles I found I could no longer call him kiddy king could I, he had grown up from the little boy who I use to taunt by messing with his girlfriend. His hair had grown out just hanging a little above his shoulders, his face had become finer with a little stubble beginning to show and he had even grown quite a bit taller then the last time they had met.

Even seeing him and Amu talking in that coffee shop what seemed forever ago I hadn't noticed the big changes and seeing him this close I felt my jealousy radar raise dangerously high, he was no longer a boy. He was the man I had always told him he would never be.

It took me quite sometime to notice the girl in pigtails try unsuccessfully to get my drink order as I was absorbed completely in thoughts of taken Amu and leaving both boys behind to remember she is mine when finally, a sharp kick aimed at me from under the table hit dead on and I woke to everything around me again.

Judging by it, Amu had asked Tadase to stay, Kairi had taken a break to join us and at some point Rima seems to have appeared to join in along with Yaya, Kiseki, Utau, Kukai and Daichi.

Noticing the waitress still staring at me expecting something type of reply I asked her to repeat herself for what looked like the 100th time she had. "Wha—what can I get you to—to drink?" she stuttered having finally gotten my full attention.

"Black coffee." I ordered coldly and at the tone of my voice she almost turned to stone as she hurried back to the kitchen area feeling rather frightened.

"Black…coffee?" Kukai ask, while the reproachful look Amu now gave me left me feeling guilty.

"Yeah, I've been a little tired lately." I answered plainly. I'd always liked Kukai for the most part and felt happy that Daichi, his older brother, had joined him as we were best friends all through grade school.

"Hey!" Kiseki spoke up after a moments of silence as everyone had finished eating and topics seemed to have run thin. "Why don't we all go to the amusement park? I heard today is a special for the pie eating contest."

"Well…" Rima began but Tadase cut in,

"Sounds great!"

"I'm in." Utau and Kairi said together.

"Yaya wants to gooo!" Yaya declared loudly.

Amu gave a meaningful look towards me and giggle, "Ikuto?"

"Are you sure you're strong enough?" I ask her gently.

"Yes." Amu replied.

"Well it's settled, Rima, call up your boyfriend. Tonight, we ride!" Everyone looked at Kukai with quizzical looks then the whole table busted into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>|NormalThird person POV|**

After the excitement of Amu being conscious again and time spent with friends was exactly what Amu and Ikuto needed. Things had been so horrifying at home that Ikuto was beginning to believe he was still in dreamland, just having a nightmare scared to wake and find himself and Amu might not actually be engaged which frightened him more then any stranger could.

But being home again had reminded them both of the past events leading to this moment where they both stood in the entry way, scared if they step further into the house they might not escape the nightmares so easily.

**…**

"Well, we aren't getting anywhere just standing here in the dark..." Amu said, letting her 'cool'n'spicy' show just enough to walk down the hall and right into the living room followed closely by Ikuto who flicked the lights.

The house was exactly as they had left it, not a spec of dust had been disturbed…not that there was any dust to disturb in the first place.

**…**

Finally, after another ten minutes standing still and just looking around as if expecting the house to do something strange. Ikuto spoke, breaking the silence that had started beating on his eardrums.

"This is silly, there hasn't been anything strange in days and this _is_ our house. There is nothing to fear."

But neither of them moved a muscle, still waiting on the house to be the one to respond.

**…**

And finally, Amu couldn't handle it anymore. She threw herself into Ikuto's arms and began to sob. She had been as strong as she could for as long as possible but now she was on the breaking point. Throwing herself at Ikuto and starting the waterworks had shock Ikuto so much that he stood like a statue letting her soak his favorite blue and black sweater before he caught a hold of himself.

Ikuto lead Amu to the blue couch and helped her to sit without letting go of her, he whispered sweet nothings and comforts to her while he held her and stroked her hair gently.

"I-I'm So-Sorry." Amu hiccupped into Ikuto's already tear soaked shirt. "I...I just-" But Amu seemed to choked up to speak.

"Amu," Ikuto said softly into Amu's hair, hold her closer to his chest. "You never have to be strong in front of me, I love you. I'm here…always here." At Ikuto's words, Amu's tears began to flow again and this time she didn't try to stop them, she just let them fall for what seemed hours.

Ikuto never let her go, never tried to stop them. Just held her and comforted her as best he could.

After nearly an hour, Amu pulled away and gave a loud sniff, "Ik—Ikuto," She started, her voice choked from the crying and her face red.

"Not now." Ikuto said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "All the questions can wait, right now let's just stay like this."

And Amu, who knew she wasn't the only one who had been strong for to long, let Ikuto hold her without any arguments and tried to comfort Ikuto by holding him back and letting him know that she was there, and she wasn't going anywhere.

_-I almost lost you-_ Ikuto thought, feeling tears burning in his eyes as Amu's strawberry smell surrounded him._ –I almost lost you for good Amu…and I think I know who did it.-_

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja: <strong>Again, I want to say sorry for the longgggg wait on this chapter but it was a hard one to write as who I had originally thought was the 'stranger' isn't really…in fact, I just found out who it really was re-reading this chapter and I'm STILL FREAKIN' OUT ABOUT IT! D: I would NEVER have thought it was who it was…do you know? I've left a number of hints ;] and I can promise it is one of the original characters from the manga.

Let's take a poll? Give you guys something to think on while the next chapter is being written. :]

So, do you think it's someone already seen? Like Utau? Rima? Tadase? Yaya?

**Yaya: **YAYA WOULD NEVER HURT ANYONE!

**ThatDarnNinja: **I know but this isn't the nice Yaya…or is it?

Orrr maybe it's Ikuto? Or Maybe Amu is just dreaming it?

What about a Chara? I know I haven't really mentioned any of them but they are in the story and here they are normal people like Amu and Ikuto and everyone.

Hey, Lulu was evil too right? Oh man, so many people but only 1 is the stranger.

As a bonus [because you guys have been so friggin' amazing!] anyone who guesses right, will have a special appearance in the chapter I reveal the strangers 'identity'

You can add in how you want to appear…like as a talking cookie? A thug? A movie star? A door bell? A police man? Whatever it may be but keep in mind you may only choose one person and if you're right and if you have add in something you want to be when added or want to be doing, whatever that may be it may be different then you expect so don't be to disappointed :p

Welp, if you want to join in the poll just post a review or PM me, no early sneak peaks though. :P and don't forget to add in anything special or extra. K? Good.

See you next time! ^^

**…**

Okay guys, you can let me down now…

It's not funny anymore…guys?...GUYS?! …*rope starts breaking* 0.0..uh-oh..

***EVERYTHING FADES***


	12. Chapter 12 : What proof! Amu's POV

**[A/N]: I have gotten many PMs[private messages], lately about my spelling/grammar/flaws here and there that really are small but annoying and I thought I should just remind everyone that the main reason for this is because I often summit these on 'first drift' normally written around 1-3 am and most of the time they can be a bit rushed and rarely EVER do I go back and reread them and, or, fix/change them because…**

**1- This is just a fan fic. So I am mostly being lazy. *Smile***

**2- I feel a bit rushed to update as fast as possible, (apologies for how long it sometimes takes, although I love this story and its readers. It's sadly not my first priority and sometimes it can make updates rather slow…) But! None the less I wish to update sooner because people will pm me to remind me just how many people wish for an update and I will try to write this in one go around 1 am and just upload it after maybe one read and then spend the time left over to read and reread my books and stories I plan on actually getting published. **

**So please understand and I really am sorry for all the flaws in my fanfics. :/ I'm thinking of reread and fixing everything once I've finished the story. (Because I've already almost forgotten most of the earlier chapters…blah. *sadface*) Buuuut, I still dunno…In the mean time, if you wish to fix these for me, give me a shout out but otherwise just ignore please and enjoy the story itself. :D**

**It may have flaws and holes and more questions than answers, however the plot was actually worked on for a quite awhile before I even tired to posting the first chapter and as hard as it is to believe, yes, it DOES have a plot… Cx But still…I hope you have enjoyed Mystery Games so far and will continue to stick with me as we go on this long and drawn out story. :D Thank you all! You mean the world to me!:3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve : <strong>**What proof?! [Amu's POV special.]  
><strong>

**} FLASH BACK |Amu's POV| {**

_**"Not now." Ikuto said, placing a kiss on my forehead gently. "All the questions can wait, right now let's just stay like this."**_

_**And remembering I wasn't the only one who had been struggling with everything the past few months, I let Ikuto hold me without any arguments and tried to comfort him as best I could. **_

_**I felt Ikuto tense up, cutting his breath shorter and deeper I knew he must be on the brink of tears. As I tighten my grip around him to insure he knew I wasn't going anywhere, I wondered silently… Ikuto is the bravest, toughest man I know. What is so horrible that it would bring him to tears?**_

…

_**What on earth could he be thinking?**_

**} END FLASH BACK {**

* * *

><p>The sound of running water filled the bathroom as a soft knock on the door and a warm, familiar voice awoke me from my inner thoughts. "Amu, I brought your pajamas from the dryer." Ikuto's voice floated gently through the bathroom door. "You know the ones, with snacks and cakes and that colorful green girl that says 'Su'." There was an awkward pause and Ikuto continued cautiously, "May I come in?"<p>

I gave a small smile to myself in the mirror before grabbing my towel and unlocking the door in answer to his question. Ikuto opened the door and peaked around the corner with his 'cat-like' ears perked slightly up and his mysterious deep blue eyes searching for my honey golden ones.

But the moment his eyes found me, his ears dropped and a small frown started to set in.

"What?" I asked slightly nervous, thoughts of the past few weeks racing through my mind once again. "What's wrong?"

"You're…wearing a towel." Ikuto whined jokingly, pout unmistakable upon his pale face.

"Ikuto!" I cried, hitting Ikuto playfully on the arm. Half exasperated half relieved.

Ikuto's trade mark smirk was falling firmly into place and I suddenly sensed danger coming. Sure enough, as Ikuto's smirk grew, the space between us began to shrink.

Thinking fast, I grabbed my bundle of PJ's from Ikuto's hands and holding them up to hide my beat red face as best I could, pushed Ikuto out the bathroom door.

"Awe! But Amu~!" Ikuto whined again, pout still visible beneath his smirk.

"Pervert!" I shouted, and slamming the door in Ikuto's face I placed my pj's on the blue and pink tiled bathroom counter with a little more force than I normally would have, just as the bathtub began to over flow.

I rushed to turn off the water and soon as I had I scowled at my refection in the milky water, listening to Ikuto make his way towards the stairs. "Stupid Ikuto…" I mumbled as I slipped into the warm bathwater. "I can still feel his dumb smirk from here." And in spite of myself, I smiled.

* * *

><p>I looked up at the bathroom ceiling as steam from my hot bath surrounded me and I let my eyes slowly drift closed, relaxed and finally at peace.<p>

I must have fallen asleep because Ikuto was hammering on the bathroom door what seemed two seconds later and actually turned out to be almost an hour later.

"I'm sorry," I told a disgruntled Ikuto through the ballroom door as I rushed to dry off and get into my pajamas." I didn't mean to fall asleep I was just so warm and comfortable and—" but as I opened the door I was cut off by Ikuto pulling me into a tight hug.

"I was so scared." He said into my hair, his voiced filled with strain and worry. "When you didn't respond I thought something might…" Ikuto seemed unable to finish his sentence and compromised by hugging me tighter; trying to reassure himself that I was really okay.  
>"Ikuto…" I mumbled into his shirt, breathing in his cologne and feeling warm and sleepy again. "I'm sorry."<p>

We stood there for a long time before Ikuto finally loosened his grip and I was able pull away and little and look into Ikuto's face, which was pale and worn as if he hadn't slept properly in days.  
>"Amu," Ikuto began, avoiding eye contact with me.<br>"Yes?"  
>"I…I was so scared I'd lost you forever." Ikuto closed his eyes as if he was attempting to rid all things from his mind. "I don't think I can go through that again."<br>"Ikuto..." as soon as I started to speak I realized I was unsure how to respond. I'd never seen Ikuto this frightened, not even when he's purposed to me and wasn't sure if I'd say yes or no…

_-which gives me an idea.-_

"Amu I-"  
>"Now you listen here, Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" I shouted, letting my 'cool'n'spicy' come out and causing Ikuto to jump. "Don't you dare think I'm going to just leave you like that!"<p>

Ikuto looked so surprised by my sudden outburst that I felt a little tense and decided to play it off as a joke to lighten the thick atmosphere. Winking, I stuck out my tongue and said playfully, "A pervert like you can't be left alone, who knows what you'd do if I wasn't here to keep an eye on you."  
>Still taken aback, it took a few moments before Ikuto understood what I was trying to do but as soon as he pieced it together, he smirked and he began to lean in close, saying, "A pervert like me, huh?"<p>

Ikuto continued to move towards me but I was still far to sleepy to play his silly games so I give him a swift kiss on the cheek and pushed him away, "You better take a bath if you want a real kiss."  
>And with a little 'cool 'n' spicy' still left in me, I walked off leaving Ikuto standing there like a stray cat.<br>And if I was to be honest, I kind of liked the feeling of getting the better of that perverted stray cat.

* * *

><p>"Amu?"<br>I looked up to see a very handsome man standing in my bedroom doorway. Ikuto was wearing the blue and black pj's I got him on his birthday to match my pink and black ones. He also had a towel around his neck to dry his wet blue hair and looking at me with those mysterious dark blue eyes, he looked unusually tame and childlike.  
>"Yes?"<br>"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked, sitting next to me on the floor by my bed and placing the towel on the night stand.  
>"I'm trying to find my diary… have you seen it?"<br>"No."

I continued with my searching and after a few moments of silence, I looked up to see Ikuto watching me intently.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

_-I mean, he could at least be helping me look.-_

"I was just thinking about how much I love you, and I was hoping you were thinking about how much you loved me." Ikuto said with a smile, not taking his eyes off mine.  
>I was so taken aback by this sweet, sincere sentence that I immediately put one of my hands over Ikuto's forehead and the other hand over my own.<p>

"Hmm…" Ikuto looked confused by this action and after a moment I dropped my hands. "No fever."  
>"Of course I don't have a fever!" Ikuto said angrily. A pout setting in upon his handsome face, "Can't I just be sweet for once?"<br>Although it wasn't really a question I answered instinctively, "Well yes, of course. But normally you just say something perverted and then smirk at me." I felt bad for not believing Ikuto can just be sweet sometimes and I was about to tell him how much I love him when he suddenly smiled with a hidden smirk and said,  
>"Good, now…" he paused, the smile faded completely into his signature smirk. "Can I get that kiss?"<p>

"I KNEW IT!" I said, trying to hide my glee at being right.  
>"Well?" Ikuto's smirk grew and I knew he wouldn't drop it unless he got a kiss out of me. so I smiled and leaned in to kiss him but at the last second, a thought struck me.<br>"Ikuto~" I purred, our faces inches away from each other. "If you really want that kiss…" I paused, took a deep breath and shouted, "Then help me find my diary!"  
>"Wha!" Ikuto fell backwards in surprise and I clapped my hands over my mouth to stifle my giggles. "Amu!" Ikuto whined, trying to mask his anger with a pout that fooled no one.<br>"Hehe~, you deserved it!" I said feeling light hearted after a good laugh.  
>And leaning over, I kissed him on the lips and felt his smile. "Now," I started, pulling away from him and sticking out my tongue. "Help me find my diary."<br>Ikuto sighed but smiled and replied half heartedly, "Alright, alright. "  
><em>–But,-<em>

I thought with a feeling of relief as we started looking for my diary_. _

_-I'm glad he's back to normal.-_

* * *

><p>"Ah~ finally~!" I mumbled peacefully as I stretched out over my glorious pink and white bed covers. "I can rest comfortably now that Ikuto is finally distracted."<p>

I turned over onto my side and giggled at the scene replying in my mind.

***SCENE – Earlier, Following the recovery of Amu's Diary and Ikuto finally receiving his kiss as a reward…***

"_But Amu~!" Ikuto whined, his lips pushed to 'full pout' mode._

_"No!"_

"_But Amu~~!"_

"_Oh, alright! But only if you…uh… make me some warm tea first." Ikuto's face lit up at my defeat but quickly fell at my request which followed._

"_Well?" I started._

"_Alright fine, but then you promise?" Ikuto asked, his eyes hiding a secret motive I wasn't sure I wanted to know._

"_I promise."_

***END SCENE***

Still smiling, I decided I should write the events of the past few hours before Ikuto returned to 'claim' his little promise from me. Opening the book at random, I began to back track through my journal to find the last entry I had made and after a few pages I found something a little unsettling.

"Entries?" I voiced my thoughts, my own head becoming to full to hold everything in. "From when I was unconscious?!"

* * *

><p><span>"<em>It's been almost three days since I saw…that thing! And after Tadase brought me back home, I thought everything was alright. Everyone stopped by to give me hugs and hear about what happened but after Yaya tried to offer us a night out, Ikuto was so cold to her and everyone left… Ikuto just seems different…"<em>

* * *

><p><span>"<em>Ikuto keeps insisting that everything will be okay, he seems normal but lately I'm getting worried he might be obsessing over what I'm eating. Am I just being paranoid because I keep blacking out lately?"<em>

* * *

><p><span>"<em>Ikuto claims that Yoru has come to check over me twice but when I called him earlier, he said he hadn't gotten a single call. Why would Ikuto lie?"<em>

* * *

><p><span>"<em>Day five, Ikuto almost forced me to drink some warm tea tonight but I just didn't feel like any. I asked him to get me some water instead and found him slipping something into it! IKUTO IS DRUGGING ME! THAT'S WHY I'M BLACKING OUT!"<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>"I think Ikuto is going to kill me tonight. He says he is leaving tonight for work but I found him looking for my diary earlier and I think he knows I've found out about him! I tried telling my friends but no one other than Yaya and Tadase believe me. I'm so scared…"<span>_

* * *

><p><span>"<em>Ikuto said I've been in a coma…I can't remember anything but after reading my other entries I think I found out what happened…Ikuto couldn't kill me so he drugged me so he could try again…I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p>Blankly, I looked over the last entry '<em>I<em>' had made. It sure looked like my handwriting and it was even written in my favorite pink pen ink but something was off. I wasn't quite sure what was weird about it other than the obvious fact that Ikuto would _never_ do that to me, but something else was nagging at me. Something about the way 'Ikuto' was written… almost as if the 'writer' held a loving care while writing his name. Like a school girl would write the name of the boy she's crushing on, all over her note book.

_-Did I really write this? Could this really…-? _

"Amu?"

I jumped, Ikuto's return had 'caused me to lose my grip on the diary which quickly went soaring to the wood floor where it slid into the edge of the golden rose colored rug near the door.

"I'll get it!" I shouted and in my haste to get up from the bed I knocked right into Ikuto who had still been hold a cup a warm tea for me. "Ah! Sorry I just-" I trailed off as I picked up the book, A big round tea stain beginning to soak my green and white 'snack cake' pjs.

I had noticed Ikuto's eyes follow the books path as mine had and for some reason I feared him getting to it before I did. After picking up the diary however, I stayed put. My back facing Ikuto whose intense gaze was staring a great hole straight through my soul, but I couldn't turn around and face him…not until I was sure.

"Uhm, Amu?" Ikuto asked carefully, obviously sensing something was wrong like he always did. "Are you-"

"Fine." I said turning around to face my fiancé, a little of my old 'cool'n'spicy' showing. "I'm just tired…"

My honey golden eyes met Ikuto's midnight blue ones and I knew he saw right through me but for once, he ignored it and gave me a small, (and defiantly fake,) smile.

"Of course you are." Ikuto grabbed the towel he had been using to dry his hair with earlier and held it out for me. "Here, you dry off while I clean this up." He indicated the spilt tea on the floor and the unbroken coffee mug not far from it.

"Thanks." I mumbled, taking the towel from him. He left to get a clean rag and I made my way towards the dresser feeling sick.

_-Ikuto was also covered in tea.-_

I opened the dresser to find a replacement shirt for the one that was covered in liquid.

_-Ikuto was ignoring the fact that I was using my 'cool'n'spicy' façade.-_

Pulling out a pink cheerleader one, I took the wet one off and began to dry myself.

_-Ikuto didn't mess with me, wasn't a pervert, didn't even get worried…just left it be.-_

Finally, the dry new pajama shirt was on and after placing the dirty one in the laundry hamper, I gave a glance over my shoulder to the diary placed on the desk by my favorite pink pen and a picture frame with me and Ikuto on a ski trip we took a year back for our anniversary.

_-Am I just over thinking this? Could Ikuto _really_ want to hurt me?-_

"_Ikuto_…" My voice, barely a whisper as I focused my attention on our smiling faces in the picture surrounded by the heart-filled boarders of the picture fame. Tears began to fall and I placed my hands over my face as I sank to my knees.

_-what is going on?!-_

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja: <strong>I know it's a little short and after so long it's kind of heartless of me to give you guys such a dark and confusing chapter but this chapter is VERY important and just know we are near the end so it's going to get pretty confusing but I promise answers will come soon! :[ Sorry for so many new questions! ( /-\)

ANYWAYS! While you await the next chapter, you have another poll you need to take part in.

DO YOU THINK IKUTO WOULD HURT AMU?—send in your answers via review or comment or PM.

The side that gets the most will get a reward! :D And your vote WILL affect the next chapter so please replay soon and think hard on your answer.

Thanks guys! :D Love you all!

Until next time! Good B—

**Ikuto: **Hold on there, *grabs **ThatDarnNinja'**s shirt and pulls her back* you think _that's_ good enough after your LONG F'in WAIT FOR THIS DAMN CHAPTER?!

**ThatDarnNinja: **Well…uhm…yes? *Puppy dog face*

**Ikuto: **…*Sigh's and shakes head* you're hopeless. Whatever, but you don't have to hold that poll you know…everyone loves me. *stretches and gives big cat yawn*

**Random Reader: **Ikuto! (/ *-*)/ You're so adorable!

**Ikuto: ***Bored look* See.

**ThatDarnNinja: **I'm still giving them a chance to decide the fate of Amu becau- *Gasp* SPOILERS! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Rima: ***Sweatdrop*** ThatDarnNinja** does **NOT** own sc or any other copyrighted materials.

**Yaya: **YAYA SAYSTHANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! PLEASE SHOW YOUR LOVE FOR THE STORY!

**Amu: **… why am I always the one bad things keep happening to?! *Soul leaves body*

**Tadase: ThatDarnNinja** thanks everyone for sticking with her and encourages you to PM her all idea or fanfics you wish to see from her. *Prince smile*

**ThatDarnNinja:** *Sniff* This story is so near the end…*Wipes tear* they grow up so fast!

**Group of Readers**: NOT THE WAY YOU WRITE! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER!

**ThatDarnNinja**: Heh, I guess you have a point there… okay, okay. I promise to get things on track for the last few chapters so keep a look out for updates. :D LATER GUYS!

***Everything fades.***


	13. Chapter 13 : Answers (P1) Kidnapped

**ThatDarnNinja:** I know, I know…I don't deserve to say anything. I've been gone a reallllllllllly long time. *Sad face*

Buuuuuuuut! I promise these next few chapters, parts 1, 2, 3, annnd 4 will really make it up to you! So…forgive me?! :D

Well, finally getting part 1 of "Answers" up.

"Kidnapped."

And I hope you all enjoy it, and in case you, (Like me) have already forgotten what half this story is about, please take this time to reread Mystery Games while I work on part two. ( And without my writing computer at hand that is a bit difficult) But I do promise it will be up soon..ish.

SO ENJOY! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Answers. (PART 1)<strong>

**Kidnapped.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>} FLASH BACK |Ikuto's POV| {<strong>

_**I came back from the bathroom down the hall with a wet washcloth, just in time to see Amu placing her dirty pj's in the laundry hamper. I stood in the shadows just behind the door frame feeling reluctant to reenter my loves bed room with her acting so strangely and decided to just take a minute and watch her for a while as she gave a glance over her shoulder towards the desk.**_

_**"**__**Ikuto**__**…"**_

_**I heard my name come from the faintest whisper that Amu could seem to manage before placing her hands over her face and dropping to her knees.**_

_**-AMU!-**_

**} END FLASH BACK {**

* * *

><p>"AMU!" I yelled, dropping the wet cloth and hurrying to Amu's side whilst scanning the room, ready to fight off anyone or anything that might be hiding in there. After looking over everything twice, however, I could see nothing out of place and I turned my gaze upon Amu who met my eyes with her frighten golden ones.<p>

"Amu, are you alright?" I asked, feeling shameful for causing Amu to look so afraid without having good reason.

"F—fine." She mumbled, fixing her eyes on the floor and pushing me off her slightly. "You just startled me is all…"

"I'm sorry." I said a bit coldly. I had forgotten all about her seeming to not want me around when I thought she might be hurt, but now I remembered I had come to clean up the mess and that was it. "I'll just…" I walked over to the washcloth by the foot of the doorway, stretching my hand out towards it when Amu's voice sounded behind me.

"Never mind, I'll do it myself."

I picked up the cloth, turned to look at Amu, and suppressing the urge to hug her and make some perverted joke or action to ease the tense moment as I handed her the dampened cloth and muttered on my out of her bedroom, "Well, good night then."

I waited until I had tightly closed my own bedroom door before I felt safe enough to pull the book out from underneath my shirt and place it on my bed. Amu had still been avoiding eye contact with me when I was on my way out so it wasn't very hard to grab the diary that Amu had placed so nicely on her open desk, the little diary that seemed to be the 'cause of Amu's weird behavior.

I turned on my favorite reading light and began flipping through the book, searching for anything out of place.

Every now and then I'd hear Amu make her way to the bathroom to rinse out the rag and then return to her room, but apart from that, no noise sounded from the rest of the house.

I finally reached the part of Amu's diary that seems to have caused all the problems and at the same time, I noticed Amu's absence of noise. I paused for a moment to listen with my cat-like ears for any possible movement inside the house but all I could hear was a soft patting on the roof above me. It must have started raining and I let myself believe Amu had fallen asleep and possibly she will be feeling better in the morning, after a good, long rest.

I was just about to get comfortable again when a small creaking noise sounded from the corner of my room untouched by the light of my lamp. But after sitting up and watching the dark corner for a moment, I guessed the noise was just the house getting a bit old or some kind of pipes and returned my attention to Amu's diary.

The more important thing right now isn't creepy house noises or the weathers' distractions; it was to find out who wrote this. Whoever it was, had clearly been in Amu's room _while_ Amu was unconscious and if I ever find out who—

_CRASH CRASH CRASH_

_SLAM_

"AHHHHHHHH!"

_**SMASH**_

I jumped to my feet and tore out of my room in a flash while I tried to process what was happening.

A loud set of crashes; like a body falling down the stairs; had sounded in the darkness followed but the slam of the front door. I froze to listen but as soon as Amu's scream could be heard I rushed out of my room and '_smash_', the sound of breaking glass was final as I busted into Amu's room to be greeted with broken glass doors to the patio and her pink and white curtains blowing wildly in the wind as the gentle sound of rain landing on the balcony, was increasing.

I climb through the broken glass doors to patio deck and looked out just in time to make out two heavily built guys forcing a struggling Amu into a dark car in the light of a lighting bolt striking across the nights' sky.

"AMU!" My cries were coved in the thunder that roared loudly as the lighting faded and darkness grew. I felt a rope tied to the balcony railing and getting the best grip I could on the rain soaked threads, I slid down and ran after the car of Amu's kidnappers.

"AMU!" I shouted as the fear of losing her again caused my speed to increase; the car of the masked kidnappers roaring into life.

"_Ikuto!"_ Amu's faint voice could be heard inside the car that was gaining speed. I couldn't catch up on my bare feet, I knew it. I changed coarse, reached the front door and was thankful to find it was unlocked. I grabbed my car keys hanging near the door and rushed back to the driveway where, luckily, I had been to busy laughing it up with Amu after our night of fun, to bother parking my blue firebird in the garage and just left it out on the driveway next to Amu's black Mitsubishi eclipse, almost invisible in the darkness following each lighting strike.

I ran towards my car, pressing the unlock button with such repeated motion it set off the alarm in the process.

"Arrggg!" I scream in frustration. "I don't have time for this!" I forced the key into the ignition several times until it finely found the right angle and then turned it until the engine roared into life. Putting the car in reverse, I pulled out of the driveway, started the wipers, and turned my lights up to the brightest setting. But it was too late; they had more than enough time to get away and I had no idea where they were headed.

_-No, it's not too late,- _I thought, shifting my car into fourth gear._ - It can't be. I won't stop until I find Amu. I won't.-_

* * *

><p><strong>|Normal personthird person POV| **

**(Amu)**

Amu stirred as she began to regain consciousness, turning to her side and opening her eyes just enough to make out her surroundings before closing them again and putting her arms around her aching head.

"Oww…" She mumbled into the empty storeroom she seemed to have been placed in after the thugs forced her into the back of a large car and knocked her out cold to stop her from being so problematic.

Amu stayed still a little longer, keeping the fear at bay with the possibility that she might just be having a very realistic dream. But the happy illusion didn't last too long before Amu's mind started to wake fully and she knew if she stayed like this, she was likely to be woken by whomever had attacked her last night.

Standing up gingerly, Amu used the wall for support until her head had stopped throbbing a little and she could look around the room again, this time to check for ways of escaping.

She noted the window to her right that was letting in a decent amount of sunlight but it looked far too high up to climb out of and much too small to fit through, even for her petit figure.

The wall straight in front of her held two doors and towards her left was another door and a large hole that looked like it might have held a door at one point but now was boarded up and possibly caved in by the looks of some of those rocks behind the wood planks and rusted nails.

Amu walked over the door closest to the barricaded hole in the wall to the left and placed her ear up to the door, listening for any sounds or indications that this door might the way out.

"Damn it! I told you not to waste my time!"

"I'm sorry boss, we didn't mean to—"

"Don't give me your excuses, just give me results!"

"But sir, we did get little miss pinkie and-"

"I was told you were the best, but can you honestly tell me that this is really what you call the best?!"

"Well…No sir, but if you would just-"

"Results, Mister HIro, I. Want. Results."

"...Yes sir."

The sounds of shuffling foot steps and the distinctive noise of someone unfolding a map or building plans, could be heard now that the voices had stopped their discussion with each other and seemed to looking at something inside which Amu could not see.

Amu had felt a chill run down her spine as she recognized the voice of 'Mister Hiro', deep, raspy voice that had a small lisp in it. It gave her memories of that night with Rima when those 'Brothers' had attack almost two months ago.

As for the other voice, Amu could not place it, but it was a young, handsome voice and whoever he was, he sounded like he should be running a big business and driving home to the wife and kids…not stuck in this creepy place pushing around kidnappers.

And what did they want her for anyhow?

Backing away slowly, Amu cleared her mind of that night two months ago and moved over to the one of the other doors as fast as she could without making too much noise.

And not bothering to pause and listen for other voices beyond this, she twisted the rusted brass doorknob and pushed it open as quietly as she could.

Beyond this doorway lay a hallway full of boxes, large appliances that looked like they belonged in an old fashioned ice cream shop and a few other miscellaneous items, leaving very little room for Amu to walk, let alone reaching the end of the corridor without knocking into something or knocking something over, was close to impossible.

Amu looked to the only other door in the room, weighing her chances of finding a safer path or another dead end.

Deciding to just check the other door, Amu knew she was running low on time and that no matter what, she probably would get very far before they noticed she was gone anyhow.

_Clack_

She hadn't even made a move to close the entryway to the box filled passage when Amu heard the lock click open on the door behind her, connecting the room the kidnappers had been talking in to the room Amu was standing, now petrified with fear.

By sheer luck, the door only opened a crack before someone inside began to talk and the person who had been opening the door; paused to listen to the speaker. Giving Amu enough time to regain her surroundings and take action.

Knowing she had only seconds before she was discovered, Amu got a good grip on the doorknob inside the door and swung herself inside the small and crowed hallway, stopping the door just before it slammed closed and pulled it shut as softly as she could manage when a voice sounded from inside the room she'd just escaped.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"

Amu ran for it, not even worry about being silent anymore.

They knew she was awake now and if she didn't find somewhere safe soon, she might not live to try again.

* * *

><p><strong>|Normal person POV| <strong>

**(Ikuto)**

"What do you MEAN 24-hours before you can do anything?!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we can't do anything until she has been missing exactly 24-hou—"

"SCREW THAT! I SAW HER GET KIDDNAPPED, DAMN IT! CAN'T YOU JUST—"

"I'm sorry, sir; there really is nothing we can do."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for nothing."

_Click_

Ikuto tossed his phone onto the coffee table at the foot of the blue couch he thrown himself upon the moment he got home.

It was 3:43 pm and Ikuto was weary, he had been driving all night and most of the day and finally returned home when he ran low on gas and remember he was barefoot and still wearing pj's, not a single penny on him.

Ikuto was tired, hungry, worried about Amu and now angry he'd even bothered to waste his time on those worthless, good for nothing, '24-hour' people.

Ikuto tried to get some sleep but after what seemed years, Ikuto accepted the fact that he was too full of thoughts and emotions to sleep. He decided to go and investigate the house in the day time instead. Maybe he would find out where they might be holding Amu.

"Now…" Ikuto muttered, the empty house suddenly feeling so much bigger than it ever did before. "What happened last night?"

He looked around, thinking of the events but everything felt a little hazy.

He made his way towards the stairs and remembered that it sounded like someone had tumbled down the stairs and the sound of someone slamming the front door. But he couldn't remember which sound came first, was it the door? Well, Perhaps…

Making his way from the stairway towards the entry hall, he began looking for clues, or hints, or anything even slightly out of place.

"The stairs must have come first." Ikuto concluded, letting his thoughts run wild through his sleep-deprived mind. "Because it was raining and when I came back in for the keys, I didn't see any water inside."

Feeling less than satisfied with this result, Ikuto headed to the second floor in hopes of finding something, anything, which could help him understand why these things keep happening.

As he entered Amu's bedroom, the whole scene gave Ikuto a sick feeling of 'déjà vu'.

Amu's bedroom door was cracked in places where Ikuto had smashed into it to force it open, the pink and white curtains still flapping lazily in the small breeze blowing In through the hole to the balcony where the glass sliding doors had stood and the room was just as trashed as it was when Ikuto came crashing into the room. The only differences were that there was no sound of rain coming from the opening to the deck and those rays of light filled the room leaving it with a happy, empty feeling.

Ikuto walked over to the balcony, careful to avoid all the shattered shards of glass that covered the floor, reflecting light from the sun above and giving a blind shine to the rest of its surroundings.

As Ikuto looked out over the driveway and the street beyond, he saw in the back of his mind, the flashes of lighting giving enough light to make out the pink-haired girl, struggling against the brut strength of two heavy looking men who were fighting to get her into the back a dark colored vehicle.

Looking down and shaking the images from his mind, Ikuto noticed the rope he'd used in hopes of gaining a little speed in his pursuits of the kidnappers.

But now that his mind seemed to start working a little better than earlier, he started to wonder what this rope was even doing here.

-Had Amu tied it to railing and been ready to try and escape from me because she truly believed that stupid diary? Or did the kidnappers tie it themselves…and if so, how did they even…-

Ikuto shook his head once again, trying to clear his thoughts for what seemed the millionth time that day. A nagging headache had started to affect Ikuto around 5:30 that morning and had been growing ever since, the lack of sleep mixed with the cloudy thoughts made it almost impossible for Ikuto to be sure of anything but he couldn't give up, not while he knew Amu was still in danger.

Making his way back into Amu's room, Ikuto caught a glimpse of something that both terrified him, and caused the greatest feeling of anger to pass through his veins since the day he watched Amu cry her eyes out because of Tadase.

A glint of the green liquid flashed up to Ikuto in the direct sunlight that momentarily hit the vial when the curtains moved slightly to the left in the cooling breeze through the opening connecting the balcony to the bed room.

Just a small quantity of green liquid resting inside of an injection needle.

Forbidden images forced themselves into Ikuto's mind as he bent to pick up the poison filled container; he vaguely remembered that very confusing evening with a set of similar kidnappers almost two months back…

* * *

><p><strong>} Ikuto's -FLASH BACK- of the night two months back {<strong>

"**_I—I got a call, ne-never got a na-name but he promised me and my—my brothers a million dollars to—too kidnap the blondie and pinkie."_**

"**_Why?"_**

"**_I—I don't kn—know." _**

**…**

**_"What. Was. In. The. Needle?" _**

"**_Po—poison."_**

**_"What is the antidote!" _**

"**_The only antidote I know of is very ra-rare; you need to make a type of jasmine green tea wi-with the petals of the golden sliver-ish rose only found on an island in the middle of the Ar-Arctic Ocean." _**

"**_Where did you get it?!"_**

**_"I-in a bo-box…I sw-swear! Th-that's all I-I know!"_**

**_WHAM_**

**_"Worthless bastard..."  
><em>**

**[A/N: For anyone who is still confused about the Green Liquid and its importance to the story, please refer back to chapters 4&5 "Something starts new" and, "Invisible problems". Thank you.]**

**} END FLASH BACK {**

* * *

><p>Shaking in suppressed rage, Ikuto held the vial firmly in his hand as he half walked half ran to his own room, not really sure of his next move, Ikuto decided he should at least get dressed. From that point, he could take action.<p>

"I don't know what's worse," Ikuto spat, voicing his thoughts as he tossed the poison on his messy bed and turning to his dresser with a glare that could kill. "Those _bastards_ taking Amu _**again**_…" slipping on whatever clothes were on top, Ikuto shoved the drawers closed with a little too much force, causing a few of them to hit the back of the dresser and reopen.

Sighing heavily, Ikuto walked over to his bed where he threw the needle containing a little over a quarter of the green liquid and lifted it up to better look at it in the light pouring in from his windows. "Or that this," Ikuto continued to voice his thoughts, looking at the liquidity condense closely. "This stupid needle was clearly full of that toxic, green poison at some point last night."

**TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja:<strong> So…What do you think? Was it worth the wait?

…Probably not. But you better leave some reviews if you want to know IF Amu really has been poisoned…and to saver her if she has. I may love my Ikuto/Amu love story but I'm not above going all "Joss Whedon" on your butt's so review please! :D

Ah, well, thanks for joining us.

BYE~

***Everything fades***


End file.
